U.S.S Wing -Gundam Class
by Blind Squirrel
Summary: Yoai (1+2/2+1) A fusion with Star Trek. Cpt. Heero T. Yui meets up with an omnipotent being...........
1. Where no Bishounen has gone before...

I, Duo

Well this is my first fic that I am posting ( I am REALLY nervous) I hope you like, it is supossed to be light and fun but who knows how it turned out. PLEASE send me comments seeing how this is my first posted GW fic it would be nice to know what you think.

Title: U.S.S. Wing- Gundam Class 

Author: Sony_Mouse [Sony_Mouse@h...][1]

Pairings: 1+2/2+1, 3+4/4+3 others later on 

Warnings: Shounen Ai I guess, uhh wierd crossover 

Crossover: Star Trek/Gundam Wing (I don't even know what I thought of that, no wait I do. I was watching an episode and that that Duo would be great as a certain character (you'll find out who)) 

U.S.S Wing-Gundam Class 

Dedicated to my sister, so she will finally read something of mine. Hey I tried :) 

**********************

In the farthest reaches of our galaxy, a huge ship sailed silently though the vast vacuum called space. The ship, so big it that it should probably be referred to as MASSIVE, held thousands of aliens, humans, and their families. It was the top of the line, Gundam class, and this ship, the U.S.S. Wing, was the Gundam Class pilot ship, meaning that it was better than most other ships made. It was piloted by none other than the youngest, and most outstanding captain in the fleet, Captain Heero T. Yui. But don't ask him what the T stands for, unless you are tired of your existence and wonder what Hell is like this time of year. 

The crew of this ship had been wandering the galaxy to seek out new life and boldly go where no bishounen had gone before. AND they where doing a bang up job of it too. They had discovered countless new worlds, new civilisations, and made thousands of new peace treaties. This particular crew and ship were respected wherever they went, and this particular captain was revered as a god. That is, anyway, until the day they met a real god... 

*********************

"CAPTAIN ON THE BRIDGE" immediately after the young, bright eyed ensign had called the signal, the entire bridge stood to attention. Their god was on board, Captain Heero Yui. (Bridge is the command centre of a ship) 

The Captain looked down at his crew and gave a small smile, no not a smile, but approval none the less. "At ease crew". Upon hearing the no nonsense tenor of the captain, the crew quickly went about their business, just happy that they could serve THE Heero Yui.

Heero was not a tall man, but not too short either. He had brown hair that was surprisingly messy for a Captain, and he had dark blue eyes that every called Cobalt Blue, though his Personal report had them down as Prussian blue. 

The captain sat down in his favourite chair and did nothing but observe the crew. It was essential that a captain knew what his crew was like. And seeing how the Captain NEVER socialised, this was how he learned about his crew. It wasn't that he didn't want to socialise, he was the Captain, Captain Yui, and Captain Yui never socialised. He was happy just knowing that his crew was happy. Besides, he didn't have time to socialise. 

It was rumoured on the ship that Heero Yui did nothing but eat, sleep (sometimes) and work. There was no play with Heero Yui. In fact he despised games and other such things that he felt were a waste of time. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to let his crew enjoy themselves. If that was what kept them in good working order and happy, they could dance till their shifts came up. After all there was a reason WHY his crew loved him so much, he understood them perfectly, even if they didn't understand him. 

******************

At the same moment that Heero was on the bridge, three such crewmembers were deciding how they could get Heero Yui to relax a little. Sure he seemed happy, but these three, who were as close as one got to Heero Yui, knew better. Heero was living in endless routine and may not be unhappy, but he wasn't happy either. He needed a challenge, but there was nothing in the universe as far as they knew that was a real challenge to Heero, so the next best thing was to get him drunk. That is where they AND his birthday came in handy. 

"Now I checked his medical reports, today is definitely his birthday, but boy did he ever try to hide that fact, sheesh, I had to uses three authorisation codes, including an admirals to get the info." Laughing the small blond Ships Counsellor smiled at the two others. Ships Counsellor Quatre Winner was full of life and was the mastermind behind his evil plan to get Heero Yui out of his office and bridge.

"Ah yes, it's perfect. He deserves this break forced upon him like no one else does." The man saying this was an Asian looking young man with black hair and dark eyes. He was the Chief Security Officer, and VERY deadly if you crossed paths with him. Of course Chang Wufei would never think of harming his comrade-at-arms...unless necessary.

Both men looked up at the thin tall alien next to them, the third in their party, Trowa (his last name is unpronounceable so they all just call him Trowa), was an alien from a distant planet. He was tall like his species, green eyes and brown bangs that defied gravity, courtesy of his species genes. Unlike humans, he portrayed no emotions what so ever. Just because he didn't show them, though, didn't mean he didn't have them, he just didn't show them. Wufei suspected he had particular feelings for the meddling counsellor. Either way they needed the Science Officer's help to pull their scheme off. Both Quatre and Wufei looked up at Trowa with puppy dog eyes. One look at Quatre's face and the deal was good.

They would all "Captain-nap" Heero, and bring him to his own birthday party, where they would proceed to set him up. Sure it wasn't the greatest of plans, but it would at lest give them a good laugh. Now to find Heero's date. Not a big problem since every one male of female on this ship would go out with him in a heartbeat, BUT who could survive the experience. Besides they were pretty sure Heero was strait, at least they thought so, I mean who could tell any ways, he had never brought a date anywhere. Oh well they were going to set him up with a girl just to be on the safe side. Better safe than sorry with Captain Heero T. Yui.

*************************************

After his shift was done the Captain was enjoying some fascinating reports from his crew when there was a loud knock at the door to his office. As much as it bothered Heero to take his eyes away from his work he answered the knock in his usual no nonsense tone. "Come in".

Before he could blink, Trowa walked into the office and used his alien strength to knock the captain unconscious. No normal person could have pulled off this feat, but his was Trowa and his race of aliens were normally stronger than humans. 

Trowa picked up the limp Captain and threw the dead weight over his shoulder. He had work to do. Trowa quickly made his way to Heero's sleeping quarters. It was time to get the captain ready for his party. 

And while all this was happening, Quatre was trying to convince the delegate from some stupid peaceful planet to be Heero's date. Not surprisingly she agreed in a second. Quatre hoped that the fact that she was a visiting Queen from the planet Sanq, would stop Heero from killing her OR insulting her by leaving the party. It was all too perfect. Heero would never risk a trade mission like this over his own hatred of dating. And besides, who knows, they could hit it off. Quatre laughed mentally at that. Anyway it was now time to leave for the party. Hopefully the warrior Wufei had scared the kitchen staff into preparing the party, and Trowa had captured and dressed Heero for the party. All was going according to his plan. MUHHAHAHAHHAH 

*************************************

Slowly, very slowly Heero opened his eyes to the dark. It was supposed to trick him into thinking that there was no one there, but he knew better than that, he could hear their muffled giggling. As soon as he went to stand up, the lights were turned on and the whole room yelled, "SURPRISE!!!". 

Without a second thought he scanned the room for Quatre, Wufei and Trowa. They were going to pay for this! He found them walking towards him, but before he could say anything to strike fear in their hearts, a fuzzy pink think came flying at him. His first reaction was to kill it, but he realised in time that it was Queen Relena Peacecraft from the planet Sanq. Oh they had planned this out real well, and they were definitely going to pay. 

"Happy birthday mister captain." A smiling queen said with her arms wrapped around him. He could hardly see her, as he was blinded by the pink, but he did manage to give a fake smile back. Forget payback, they were dead. He looked over at the smiling faces and gave them one of his Glares O' Death. Then for good measure he added a smile that just screamed, "You are so dead." 

" Why thank you so much for this surprise party, how did you know it was my birthday….Quatre…..." Quatre eeped quickly and avoided another glare from the supposedly pleased Captain. 

"I don't know how to thank you, but give me a few days and I am sure I will think of something appropriate." At this the three friends quickly made their getaway and ran in the other direction as fast as they could. Even Trowa showed fear in his eyes at that last comment. The captain could have fun while there were safely at the other side of the ship. 

*************************************

Hours went by and all the Captain could think of was how to kill his friends in the most painful way possible. `They are so dead, they are so dead, they are so dead, they are so dead…' these thoughts and more filled Heero's mind the entire night. Oh yes his revenge would be grand, that is of course if he survived this night and the fuzzy pink thing from hell. The Queen hadn't stop talking all night about how brave he was. It came to a point where SHE started telling HIM about his adventures. And she giggled like there was no tomorrow. 

He had long since tuned her out and answered periodically with "Hn". But he was sure he that heard something in there about the Queen and some young Captain getting married, Heero quickly shuddered at that. The Queen herself wasn't all that bad, he could live with her, she was no worse then any other person that he had to put up with. Well except Trowa, Quatre and Wufei, but they weren't going to be able to leave their beds for a long, long time so he wouldn't get to see them much… But the idea of doing these types of social gatherings every night. Oh the inhumanity of it all. 

Heero just didn't like these stupid gatherings, he did them for his job and that was all, completely dedicated to his missions, even if they were easy, they were his life, why couldn't anyone understand that. And at this moment he hated every single person in the known universe, no in the entire universe. 

Heero started to look at the room to see who had dared to show up. Ah Ensign Capenter, I hate you, Lieutenant O'gala, I hate you, Admiral Braided guy, oh yes I hate... Wait a minute there weren't any Admirals aboard. Heero quickly became alert and watched the braided Admiral walk though the room. He couldn't help but call him the braided Admiral, the guy had a braid a mile long, a chestnut coloured braid reaching down to the back of his knees. And he was waaaaaaay to young to be an admiral. The admiral in question was laughing and making all kinds of stupid jokes, becoming somewhat the life of the party. He had a different smile for every person, but always a smile. 

Heero didn't want to alarm anyone since they were having such a great time at his party that he decided to just call security and have them deal with the young man, quietly. But before he could do just that, the admiral turned his head directly at Heero and gave him the cockiest grin while staring strait into Heero's eyes. Heero was shocked just for a moment before he could regain his senses, `how did they guy know he was about to do that?'. And those eyes, which were a violet-blue colour, NOT normal for a human, they just seemed to yell at him `don't even think about it, buster. I know what you plan to do and I have it covered'. And in the split second that this all happened, the braided admiral turned back to his waiting audience. 

"Mister Captain, Mister Captain? Are you alright?" 

Heero looked back down at the annoying Queen, who was STILL talking and wondered why she hadn't left yet. "I am fine, but I unfortunately have to return to my quarters now and finish up some... uhhhhhh... unfinished reports." 

"Oh wow you are always working, that is suuuuuuuuuuuuch a good quality in a husband and a King." Heero just stared at her wondering if she was drunk, probably. Or maybe she had found some drugs he was unaware of. 

Anyway, all this was unimportant compared to the threat to his crew and ship. He looked back up to find the admiral and noticed that he was gone, he wasn't even in the room anymore. Heero made his way to the gaggle of officers where he last saw the Admiral. Everyone quickly wished him happy birthday and told him how much they loved working on his ship. Smiling awkwardly, well awkwardly for Heero Yui, he inquired about the admiral. 

"Oh Admiral Maxwell, yeah he was great, didn't act like an admiral at all, and boy could he tell a good joke. I wish all the admirals were like him. But he had some work to do and left, too bad I was hoping to get his number..." 

Heero looked annoyed at the thought of a junior officer hitting on an Admiral, but remembered the guy wasn't a real admiral anyway. 

"Oh sir, that man was enough to make me forget about ALL my troubles. *sigh* " All Heero could do not to gag was roll his eyes at the last comment. 

"Very Well thank you all for your assistance." Then a bit louder he addressed the entire party, "I thank you all for my birthday present. It was a joyous occasion thanks to you all. But sadly I must get back to work, please enjoy the evening as long as you can. Good night." The entire room went up in cheers and clapping, and during this Heero made his getaway.

TBC... 

Well what did you think so far [Sony_Mouse@h...][1] (hint Hint Hint)

   [1]: /group/onetwentyfive/post?protectID=246233234200159078112168000077114187071048139



	2. The Real Q...

Heero made his way to his office to try and find any record he could on this "Admiral Maxwell". But before he arrived at his office, three very nervous officers greeted him. Taking one look at his angry face they immediately assumed that it was because of their little prank. Quatre, the least likely to be beaten up by Heero, mostly because he had a good lawyer, stepped in front of in front of Heero on the warpath. "Ummmm Heero, I mean Captain…Captain Sir." 

"Yes, what it is Counselor? I am in a hurry." Heero didn't appear very pleased for some particular reason. He was naturally worried about his ship, but he didn't appreciate having his thoughts about the mystery Admiral interrupted. 

"Well, you see, we are….sorry for trying to get you drunk, and setting you up with the Queen of Sanq.." Quatre stammered. ". We hope that you decide not to kill us, because we like our lives, or at least we liked them before the party and…" Heero stared at him for a couple of seconds before the realization of what the hell Quatre was babbling about hit him.

"Oh THAT, the party. Hn, a thing of the past. I have more important things to deal with right now. Wait… You were trying to get me drunk? What were you thinking…I don't have time for this." He started to walk off, then thought better of it. Someone needed to keep an eye out for that Admiral. 

Turning back to the gawking group he added, "Watch out for an Admiral with a long braid and who tells bad jokes. If you come across him alone, arrest him." The three officers, frozen in the spots gaped at each other. Wufei turned to Quatre, an uneasy look written on his face. "A Braided Admiral???" Quatre gasped. "A thing of the Past??? HEERO??" 

Both looked up as the tall alien replied calmly, "Well at least we managed to get him drunk. Though I did not think it logical for this to happen." 

All three burst out laughing and headed back to the party. The next time they would cover up their tracks better so that Heero wouldn't know it was them. The next plan would be perfect, completely flawless. *Sigh*, some people just never learn. *********************************** 

Not surprisingly, Heero couldn't find a sentence of information about an Admiral Maxwell anywhere in the history of the galaxy. He couldn't even think of a terrorist group who would be out to get him, his crew or his ship. Thanks to him there was peace in the galaxy. Everyone loved him, escalating him to godlike status. 

Even though none of it made sense, it didn't stop him from searching some more. I mean really, how many inhabitants of the galaxy were out there that looked like THAT!!! He would find any information on this man, even if it killed him. NO ONE, and he meant no one infiltrated his ship. Those who managed to succeed later got their sorry asses kicked by him, personally.

Hours passed in the dark office and still nothing about an Admiral Maxwell came up. Even with an endless supply of Earl Gray Tea (HOT), Heero was still slowly losing his already thinned patience. First his annoying birthday party, and now this…this…PERSON dared enter HIS ship. For about the hundredth time that night, Heero gave a loud sigh. 

"Oi, if you sigh one more time I might just have to TELL you who I am. Pity, I had hoped you would figure it out yourself."

Heero spun around in his chair, so quickly that he spilled his precious tea. Although now was not the time to think about tea, he couldn't help feel sorry. It had been the really good kind that had had a teabag in it for just the right amount of time, just enough sugar, not too much, not too little, and the temperature…no, no, NO he had to think rationally. 

Rightly so, there was a man leaning against his wall. He quickly realized that it was "Admiral" Maxwell, looking as cocky as ever. Concealing his anger over the spilt tea, Heero glared at the figure. "Ah…how nice of you to join me. I was just in the process of looking up your much sought after number, but apparently…it doesn't exist and neither do you. Maybe you could help me figure out why?" 

Sending Heero one of his trademark smiles, Maxwell responded cheerfully. "I would be more than happy to help THE great Captain Heero T. Yui. Though I doubt I could make you understand *anything* beyond what your feeble human mind hasn't already absorbed." 

"I don't have time for this!" Heero roared. "How did you get on my ship, and what are you planning to do to my crew?" 

"Oooo..*my* ship, *my* crew…geez you sure interrupt a lot for such a quiet, antisocial guy. Quite rude for a Captain too…hm… Anyway where was I? Oh yes, allow me to introduce myself. I…AM...Q."

He gave a dramatic pause waiting for gasps of shock or surprise to come from Heero. When none were to be heard he continued, scowling, oddly put off. 

"NO applause is necessary. I was quite happy to show your pathetic race a glimpse of my greatness, even though I AM from THE Q Continuum." 

Again he looked to Heero for any type of shock or surprise, still nothing. Heero just stood there as is if waiting for him to shut-up and explain what he was doing on *his* ship. 

"YES, that is right, Q, THE Q, you know a 'Group' or race of all-powerful, obnipitant beings." Maxwell explained, gesturing wildly. "You know the big guys upstairs, more or less running the place since no one else wants to. A Q…Oi, are you even paying attention??" 

"Oh, um yes of course I was paying attention, Mr. uhhhhh…M. But you still haven't explained what you are doing on *my* ship." 

Maxwell/Q gawked at the Captain. How could *anyone* be so stupid? Face to face with a Q and Heero didn't even know who or what he was. How…how…rude! And Heero was questioning *him* being anywhere, especially here, on his pathetic ship. Then to be called an M…

"The name is Q. You know you could have at least humored me and acted like you knew who I was. I go to all this trouble and…well that doesn't matter anymore. I should have known your *primitive* race wouldn't have heard of THE great Q. You know, I was just talking to Q the other day and he mentioned how Q never liked your planet, but then Q just had to come over and interrupt. He said that he had been talking to Q who *enjoyed* visiting your planet…¦" 

"Wait. Slow down." Interrupted Heero. " Are all of you named Q?" Maxwell just glared at Heero for his interruption…again. 

"Well we *are* of THE Q Continuum. Or was I using words that were too *big* for you." Heero matched glares with his unwelcome guest. Who did he think he was, talking to *him* like that? 

"Well, Mon Capitain, or can I call you Hee-chan". Noting Heero's suddenly clenched fist he went on. "Oooooo that got a reaction, it will do nicely. Now *Hee-chan*, taking account that you are of a less civilized species, I will give you a name in which you may call me that will bear less strain on your simple mind. Since Q already took the name Solo, I will take the name Duo, as I am the second Q to take a name. Q number two, D-U-O, Duo, just in case you didn't understand the first time." From here Duo began to babble. "Now Q is gonna be pissed off. He really wanted that name but oh well, he is stuck with Trio now. Oh and for a last name, I'll just use Maxwell since I was using it earlier tonight. My, this is all getting boring really fast, let's do something fun Hee-chan." 

Heero simply stood there, his glare chilling, not sure if he was more shocked than angered. Whoever this person was, he was talking a mile a minute, and didn't seem to care that Heero could have him put in jail for the rest of his miserable life. The man *obviously* was weaponless and was raving like a lunatic about some S Continuum or something…all the while posing as an Admiral on *his* ship. And now he was calling him Hee-chan. That was it. He wasn't going to put up with this loudmouthed baka for one minute longer. 

Leaning down to press the security button he faltered realizing that the button was no longer there. Looking around his office he found that it too was gone. In fact *nothing* was there. As far as Heero could tell he was nowhere. In a black "void" of some sort. 

"Hee-chan, I am shocked, SHOCKED. You really don't trust me do you?? I can't understand why. I come to your birthday party, I name myself for you, I even went so far as to buy you a birthday present…well not really but I was going to if you were reeeeaaaaaaaaaallly nice. I was even going to give you an all black Gundam ship; you could've called it U.S.S. Duo." At this point Duo sighed. "But alas you have betrayed me by trying to call security. I am deeply hurt." 

"Well, you sure don't *look* hurt. In fact you look as if you are about to laugh."

" Only on the outside, I am crying on the inside." Heero looked up at Duo, not believing a single word the braided man offered. 

"Hn."

Duo pouted, glaring at Heero even though his eyes were amused. "Well so what if I am laughing at you? Serves you right for not believing me. I *did* tell you who I was. It's not my fault you chose not to listen." It took all of Heero's self-control to keep from ending the other man's life then and there. Instead Heero rolled his eyes, vowing that if that Duo guy said one more word he would forget all about his dignity and kill him. 

To Heero's credit he didn't look the least bit surprised to be in the middle of nowhere. Even though he was in shock, he sure didn't show it. Surrounded by a black void, his life in the hands of Duo, yet he still seemed fairly calm. By now it was pretty obvious Duo that was telling the truth about being all-powerful, as well as running the show. 'Great just what I need. A bored crazed braided all-powerful Duo, and this just had to happen on my birthday.' 

"Q…Duo, where are we?" 

"Why Hee-chan, we are Nowhere. I tried to think of somewhere to take you on your birthday. But since I couldn't just take you to Anywhere, I took you to Nowhere." Duo seemed pleased by his pun and continued to smile that smile that was slowly driving Heero up the wall. 

"If you don't take me back right now, I WILL kill you." He threatened. 

"Kill ME!!! Oh, Hee-chan you can be so funny at times. I think I like you. Maybe I will stick around for a bit. Just to think, I only dropped by for a drink. Though I must say, that wasn't much of a party. If you want, I could show you a real good time." Duo smiled and gave Heero a small wink. Heero's glare grew even more. 

"No! Take me back now." He didn't like the idea of not being in charge of the situation. This was the first time in Heero's life where he was unsure of his next move. So, he did nothing, and stood in Nowhere glaring at the braided jokester in front of him. Staring at the amused grin on Duo's face, it finally sank in that Duo was possibly just looking for fun, and that Heero was nothing but a toy for this powerful being's merriment. Maybe, Heero decided, if he didn't play along, as he wasn't doing at the moment, Duo would get bored and leave him alone. So Heero continued to do what he was already doing, nothing. 

Duo started teasing Heero even more, just dying to get a reaction out of the Captain, and got…nothing. Not a glare, not a "Stop it Duo" or a "I will kill you", nothing. It slowly started to make Duo mad. Though he had to laugh at the idea of Heero trying to resist HIS charms. Duo tried various methods to make Heero feel uncomfortable again. He even went so far, as to fill the room with hundreds of fuzzy, pink Relenas screaming HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO. But even *that* failed to get a reaction from the Caption.

Duo wasn't getting bored, instead he was getting frustrated. How *dare* this lowly human not want to play in HIS games, hang out with HIM or be HIS friend. No, Duo rethought, he didn't want Heero to be his friend. He was Q, and Q were above such things as friendship with lower species. Duo took a good look at Heero who was trying to look comfortable standing/floating in the void. 

Duo couldn't help but shake his head in wonder. The solemn Captain was way to serious for his own good; always calculating, working on being stuffy. It was disgusting. 

Truth be told, Duo was actually a bit hurt, although a Q could hardly be expected to be hurt over something as trivial as a human. There was something about this Heero T. Yui. Not just *anyone* could have noticed that Duo had no place at the birthday party, especially since Duo made sure that no one would. Yet Heero had. And not just anyone could be so calm and collective when faced with a Q bored stiff. Yet Heero was. Frankly, it pissed Duo off. It pissed him off even more that this guy didn't even like having him around. Even after he had been so nice. He had been nice…*right*??? 

He should just squash this bug and get it over with. But something inside Duo wouldn't let him do that. Duo wasn't the sort of guy to go around squashing people…even if he was mad. 

Ignoring his thoughts, Duo made a decision, one that Heero would be *sure* to detest. Turning to face the other man, he smiled his best smile and said with a wicked gleam in his eye, "Alright, Hee-chan, you win this round. But I'm not done with you yet." 

And with the snap of a finger and the flash of a bright light, Heero was back in his office chair, sitting at his desk, thankfully clutching a cup of Early Grey Tea (Hot) in his hands, staring at a dashing picture of Duo Maxwell modeling off his Admiral's uniform. 

TBC WELL??????? 


	3. Chapter 3

Counselor Winner, Lieutenant Wufei and Commander Trowa all sat around a table facing the stern face of their Captain

Title: U.S.S Wing-Gundam Class 3/? 

Author: Sony-Mouse

Warnings: Shounen AI, OOC, Fushion, Crossover, AU

Crossover with Star Trek

Rating: uhhhhhhhhhhhhh PG ???? I wish it was more, maybe later….

*******************************************************

Counselor Winner, Lieutenant Wufei and Commander Trowa all sat around a table facing the stern look on their Captain's face. He was telling them, AGAIN, about what happened with Duo, and trying not to get mad while doing it. Eventually Chief Medical Officer Sally Po entered the room, finally deciding to grace them with her presence and join the others at the conference table. She had been very busy giving yet another lecture on "Why it is wise NOT Piss off Lieutenant Wufei 101". There had just been too many incidents already, so she had decided to take matters in her own hands. 

She sat down in her favorite chair and watched how Heero went on to babble about some long haired, all-powerful braided letter of the alphabet, whom he was going to kill if he ever saw again. Sigh, the poor man must have cracked under the...uhhhh…Stress??? AHH who knew why, either why he had lost it. It was kind of sad in a way. 

She looked around the room once more and noticed Heero starting to explain in detail the arrogance of this mystery "man" ??. The other officers would never doubt a word the man said, maybe it was because they were all guys, that was Sally's theory anyway. Even if the Captain said something stupid like, "I AM A FISH." They would believe him and go on with their daily lives praising the great all-powerful FISH whom they knew. And they were still better than the rest of the crew, and galaxy for that matter, who thought of the Captain as some sort of god. Though no one would agree with her, this very "arrogant man" that Heero was now speaking of sure sounded a lot like a certain Captain of U.S.S Wing that Sally was now having the pleasure of looking at. He may be good at what he did, but BOY did he know it. Sally decided to give up trying to figure out what was going on in Heero's head. He was probably just drunk, and all this talk of Braided Alphabets would pass when he was sober again. 

As soon as these thoughts entered her head she suddenly came to realized that she was no longer in the briefing room, but in some sort of...court room???

All five of the senior officers were standing on a huge circle, platform type thing, and a good number of the crew were watching from the sidelines. The room itself was fairly dark and gave the impression that THIS was the end of the road, not a good feeling to have when you don't know where the hell you are. A huge flash blinded them and then there standing in front of them was the most beautiful creature they had every seen, and coincidentally, also the most deadly looking. 

He was wearing a long sleek black cloak, fish-net gloves that held his slender hands, an amazingly long, sharp looking Scythe, that was at the moment attached to one of those slender hands, and to top it all off, he had a long chestnut brown braid that trailed down his back. He looked suspiciously like the Alphabet that Heero had just been describing, minus an Admiral's uniform. A coincidence….probably. Sally still maintained that the Captain had been drunk. 

Looking at Heero, Sally couldn't help but notice how furious he was. He looked ready to jump the man. This was VERY unusual for Heero. Heero may get mad at you easily, but he NEVER showed it, well at least not like that. He calculated, planned your demise, he didn't just JUMP!!! The cloaked figure turned to look strait at Heero, he wore a smile that seemed to have been made just for the Captain and probably was. The braided man gave Heero a most seductive wink and then turned again to address the whole crowd. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Heero, who couldn't keep quiet any longer, directed his trade mark glare at Duo and spoke in his most menacing voice.

"Duo I should have known you would be behind this."

"Well of course I was behind this, silly man, who else could pulled this off …and with such class too. And again you are STILL interrupting me, Hee-chan, this time even before I speak and in public TOO. You just delight in embarrassing me in front of guest, don't you? I will just HAVE to teach you some manners later" He then tried to address everyone present once more. "Welcome...to MY court, I am the God of Death, Shinigami, your judge and you…YOU...are in big trouble."

The tension created by Duo's words was completely destroyed by Wufei starting to snicker behind Heero.

"Did he just call Captain Yui….Silly Man and Hee…Hee...Hee-chan?" Before either Heero or Duo could answer the entire building starting roaring with laughter.

Heero's death glare quickly changed from being directed at Duo to being directed at the crowd until Heero realized that it was really Duo's fault that the crew were laughing at all and redirected the glared back at it's favorite target, namely DUO.

Duo laughed at first before he too realized something. This was his trial and those pesky humans were interrupting him. They really had a social problem. 

"SILENCE…The great Q is speaking." Immediately the room became once more still with quite awe and fear for the black-cloaked man in front of them. 

Wufei taking the lead, since Heero was still brooding, tried to figure out what was going on, "What do you want with us Duo? Are you putting the Human Race on Trial? Perhaps trying to deny us existence?"

"Listen Klingon-Boy…"

"Hey!!! I'm not a Klingon…"

"…I didn't come here to put your puny race on trial, I am here to put Captain Heero T. Yui on trial. He is being charged with a crime that I haven't thought up yet, but whatever it is, he is being tried for it, and is most definitely GUILTY. YOU, my security loving friend, and your crewmates our only here as witnesses, to help me embarrass your Captain, and to be possibly used as black-mail at a later date."

Wufei turned a deep crimson red and tried to lunge at the too calm Q standing in from of him. Luckily, for his sake, his fellow officers were able to stop him in time.

After Sally and the rest had successfully calmed Wufei down to a tolerable level it was Heero who picked up the conversation. "And just WHY am I here on trial Duo?" 

Duo practically cringed at the monotone yet icy way in which Heero said the last statement. Everything about Heero was really starting to get to Duo. The more he couldn't make Heero react the way he wanted him to, the more he wanted him to react. But instead of voicing this he decided to insult the Captain instead.

" BECAUSE, Hee-chan, there is something about you that REALLY pisses me off. And if you don't finally decide to have some fun with me, I will just have to use your precious crew instead. They would make the PERFECT pawns in my "Chess Game", don't you think?"

Now it was one thing to threaten Heero to try to get him behave in a certain way, but to threaten his crew!!! There was no way Heero was going to let that obnoxious, loud mouthed, longhaired, Scythe wielding FREAK get away with that. So he did the only thing a person like Heero could do in a position like that. He calmly walked up to Duo, smirked at him and then proceeded to hit him as hard as he could.

In an instant there was a bright flash and the entire room went dark. The crew was gone, and so was the courtroom. All that was left was a smug looking Heero and an astonished Duo lying on the ground. Duo looked up at Heero with wide eyes and yelled in an irritated voice.

"YOU HIT ME……..PICARD NEVER HIT ME!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well, I'm not Picard. And if you ever threaten my crew like that again, I will do more than just hit you."

Duo's face changed quickly from rage to becoming once again seductive when addressing Heero. "Hmmmm is that a promise my little Hee-chan."

"Duo, I am warning you…"

Duo's face lost all it's smiles and smirks instantly and turned serious.

"No Hee-chan, NO YOU'RE NOT!!! I don't think you realize what I could do to you. If I wanted to, I could blink and your entire ship would be gone, your planet destroyed, your species forgotten, and your solar system turned in to dust particles. I could even FORCE you to have fun. Would you like that?" 

Heero didn't even flinch at Duo's uncharacteristic outburst. Looking rather pleased with himself he answered the upset Q in a calm Heero-like voice. "If you had wanted to do that to either my planet or me, you would have already done it. You wouldn't have bothered waiting."

Duo sighed. "There you go again, being completely unpredictable. I am Q, NOTHING should be unpredictable. I have seen it all. Been there. done that, got the damn T-Shirt. You didn't even ask about your crew, I bet you knew already that I had sent them back to your pathetic ship."

Heero only looked mildly amused, which was something, considering this was Heero. Still lying on the ground, Duo decided it was time to stand up. Once up, Duo slowly made his way around Heero. Take slow calculated steps. Seeming to check out every little detail he could about Heero, before stopping to stand right behind him against his back. Making sure Heero felt at least a LITTLE uncomfortable, he leaned forward a bit and whispered into Heero's right ear. "Why can't you just play along with my games? Why can't you stop being so interesting? Why can't you stop resisting me?" Duo slowly moved his head till he was now whispering in Heero's left ear. "Why can't you just simply forget about your missions, your ship, and your life and learn what the universe REALLY is…with me?"

Heero hesitated before answering, but still replied in his usual calm tone. "I can't." He pushed Duo back away from him and turned to face the God-like being. "Why can't you just leave me and my ship alone? Why can't you just move on, find some other person to be your amusement of the week? Why…why can't you just go away?"

For the first time since Heero had met the headstrong Q, Duo seemed to look doubtful, even regretful. Duo's eyes searched the entire room as if it would give him the answer that he was looking for. Eventually his eyes couldn't help but stop in front of Heero's. And with a smirk the old Duo returned and answered, "I can't". 

His eyes then quickly lit up again with even more mischief, "But Hee-chan, I am afraid this isn't a democracy. You don't have a vote in what happens to you. You won't play my games, FINE; I won't force you to either. But that doesn't mean you are excused from them. If I can't bring you to the universe, then I will just have to bring the universe to you. And I don't think you will like what the Universe has in store for Captain Heero T. Yui. Everything you have witnessed up to now in your small little federation is nothing compared to what is really out there. And I hope you are ready cause I sure am."

Never one to let Heero have the last word, Duo snapped his fingers and was gone in another brilliant, blinding flash. Heero soon followed right after and found himself once again sitting in his office chair, with a fresh cup of Early Grey Tea in his hand, and looking up at the astonished faces of the senior officers standing around him. This was quickly getting to be annoying. 

TBC…

Well that is that, hope you liked it :) Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com


	4. Chapter 4

Science Officer Trowa slowly made his way to the bridge

Title: U.S.S Wing -Gundam Class 4/?

Author: Sony_Mouse Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com

Pairings: 1+2/2+1 ummmmmmmm 3+4/4+3 somewhere in here J 

Warnings: see previous chapters

Soundtrack: Star Trek -First Contact

**************************************8

Science Officer Trowa slowly made his way up to the bridge. His shift started in 10 minutes and he couldn't wait to see if Quatre would be there waiting for him to ask some more 'biology" questions, like he usually did when he could spare some time. And when Trowa couldn't answer them, they would usually just have a private lesson afterwards. Everyone thought that Trowa was so serious all the time and only cared about his work, just because he never showed his emotions. That, of course, wasn't true at all, at least most of the time. He was a grown…. alien or something. And grown aliens have needs. So any chance he could get, he would spend time with Quatre. That guy really had a hold on Trowa. 

The crew similarly thought Quatre was their innocent little councilor, bright eyed and wet behind the ears. Nothing could be further from the truth. Heero learned early on that Quatre had an evil streak in him, and any trouble that happened on his ship was immediately blamed on Quatre. So far the Captain had always been right. As for Trowa, he enjoyed Quatre's evil streak. You don't sit down for hours at a time listing to other peoples morbid, detailed and exotic sex fantasies without picking up a few things here and there. Every day with Quatre was an adventure. In fact, it was Quatre who always tried to see how much they could get away with while working. Ahh yes today was definitely looking up.

The closer Trowa got to the bridge the more his mind began thinking about Heero and HIS needs. Frankly put, the man needed a life. Sure their plan to give him one at his birthday party had backfired, but it had been fun to torture him with that Queen Relena and he DID get out of his office. Heero just needed a hobby or something, but the problem was nothing interested him. He needed a challenge, but nothing challenged him. He needed unpredictability, but nothing could get by him. Well except their party, but that was different, they had had to gain three years of trust for that, and then drug the man.

But then there was this Duo guy. Trowa was getting a big kick out of Duo. He had in 2 days completed what Quatre, Wufei and himself had tried to complete in the last three years they had known Captain Yui. Simply put, Duo interested Heero, and nothing ever interested Heero. He was definitely a challenge for Heero. In the last few weeks Heero had done nothing but complain about the injustice of what Duo had done to him. Wufei was behind him every step of the way, agreeing with every single word the Captain ranted about injustice. 

And if anyone or anything was unpredictable it was Duo. Duo symbolized the last hope Quatre and Trowa had of getting the captain to be happy with his boring existence. Sadly Wufei didn't agree with them on this one. He wanted him DEAD, and as soon as possible. It didn't matter that Wufei was just a tad bit outclassed by this super being, all that mattered was revenge for his…uhhh the Captain's…injustice of being kidnapped and taken from the ship. 

Too bad they hadn't heard from the Q in a quite a few weeks. Trowa had honestly thought that he would come back the next day to bug the captain again. But hey that was Duo for you, unpredictable. 

Trowa finally entered the bridge and strolled over to his computer station to sit down and get to work. He noticed that a certain blond haired devil was already seated next to his chair, with an evil grin plastered on his face. Yes definitely a good day.

*********************************************

Heero on the other hand was on the bridge too, sitting down in his favorite chair, still pissed about what had happened with Duo. Sure he had remained more or less calm while he was with the Q, but that didn't mean he wasn't ready to kill the man for taking his crew away and threatening them. Heero was even more pissed because normally he wouldn't care this much about what had happened.

Crew taken, Heero saves day, crew returned, stupid braided idiot guy with dump toy scythe gone, everyone happy. END of story. Just like Heero would have expected it to happen. But in truth he hadn't saved anyone from anybody. 

Duo had let him go, and with a promise to return. The only good thing that had seemed to come out of this was that Heero didn't have to fill out anymore reports all day long. The federation deemed this Q issue important enough for Heero to spend all his efforts thinking about a plan of action against the Q, should Duo return to the ship. Or should he happen to visit any other federation ships for that matter.

This was actually a good thing, because Heero couldn't get that stupid face out of his thoughts. All he could think about was how to beat Duo, trick him, win against him and PROVE once and for all, that Captain Heero T. Yui wasn't a force to reckon with. Wasn't some mere human from a dinky inferior race, like Duo thought, to prove once and for all, that he was an equal, NO, not an equal but BETTER than Duo!

He had about 20 plans of action in his head just in case Duo did returned, when he returned, IF he returned. Where was the bastard? 

Just then a VERY familiar bright flash of light filled the entire room, and all of Heero's well thought out plans went to hell. He was no longer sitting in his Captain's chair. NO Duo now had that honor. Heero noticed that Duo seemed to be much shorter than he remembered, then he realized that it wasn't Duo, but him that was the problem. Heero was floating a few feet off the ground. And just like in a cartoon when the guy realizes after he walks off a cliff, that he can't really walk on air, Heero began flailing his arms and legs rapidly in the air. 

This all happened so fast that Wufei, thinking he had to protect the Captain against the EVIL one and not noticing the switch, shot Heero in the air with his super, duper, high-tech, ray gun 2000. Luckily it was only set to stun and, thanks to Duo, didn't knock him out. But it still stung like hell.

" BAKA!!! Hit him, not me, hit HIM." 

Wufei looking for a few seconds like he should just shoot himself and end the embarrassment, quickly recovered and lunged for the sitting Q. Duo just sat there in Heero's chair, examining his nails on one hand and positioning the other hand abruptly into the stop position. Immediately, Wufei froze. 

Heero fixed his glare on Duo. Even though the Q was making his life more interesting, Heero was beginning to FINALLY realize that he could be quite dangerous too. "Duo!!! Stop this at once. Unfreeze Wufei and let me down from here."

Duo, pretending like he hadn't seen Heero before, lost the bored expression on his face and smiled brightly up at the Captain. "OH Hee-chan, did ya miss me?"

"NO!"

"Awwww too bad, I missed you. So I decided to come pay you a little visit. Though I didn't expect laser-brain over there to shoot you. I hope you're okay."

"I am fine!!! I am so touched by your deep sympathy, and could almost for a second believe that this isn't ALL your fault, now, "please" let me down."

"Oh but Hee-chan I DO care about your well being. See, I'll even prove it, but Mr.Trigger-happy has to promise not to move."

"He won't, you have my word."

"OKIE DOKIE, then" Duo snapped his fingers and both Heero and Wufei, who had been kinda at an angle, fell flat on their faces. It took all of both Wufei and Heero's strength of will not to lunge at the unwanted guest once again.

Heero stood up trying to regain any amount of pride he could after falling flat on his face. He noticed that Duo was once again in the red Admiral's Uniform. Couldn't the guy just wear a pair of jeans?

"Now Duo, could you please get out of my chair?"

"No, I am the senior rank on board now, so *I* get to sit in your chair."

"Stop acting like a child, you aren't even an officer."

"Well Mr. Stop-acting-like-a-child, should we compare ages. I am 20 billion years old, how 'bout you?"

"Duoooo!!"

Yes, mon Capitain?"

"Duo, why are you here?" By now the whole entire bridge crew was wondering the same thing, why was Duo back. Than again why was he ever anywhere, doing anything, but to be a pest.

"Alright Hee-chan, let's get serious for a moment…"

"Hn, when are YOU ever serious."

"HEE-CHAN!!!!! *I* am talking. I thought you had already learned not interrupt. Anyway I can be VERY serious when I want to be. And I want to serious right now. I told you I was going to bring the universe to you, so don't act so damn surprised. I thought since you had already seen the best the universe had to offer, ME in case your simple mind hadn't picked up on that, I would show you some other, not so great as me but still pretty neat, things."

"And just what is that.?", Heero asked in a cautious tone, he just knew he was going to regret asking that. 

"Why this…." Duo trailed off as he pointed towards a large screen monitor. It was much like a huge movie screen, which was situated at the front of the room. It allowed the bridge crew to monitor what was happening outside the ship. As the crew stared into the screen and saw nothing but bright stars and space, Duo once again snapped his fingers and in the middle of the screen there was a bright flash. There, replacing the once empty space was an enormous ship, 10 times the size of the U.S.S Wing. It was in the shape of a cube, and looked like it was forever being built.

The crew stared at the ship, expecting something, ANYTHING too happen. Nothing. They waited a bit longer expecting Duo to maybe explain, and when no explanation came, Wufei lost his patience and piped up for the first time since being frozen. "Ummm, what is it?"

"It's a ship moron."

"I *know* it's a ship, why did you bring it to us?"

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out. Well I really must be going. It's been a pleasure as always seeing you Heero, and exchanging wits with wonder-boy here."

Heero turned to stare at Duo. "You aren't just leaving *it* here are you?"

"Why yes I am, I hope you have fun, but a word of warning, I'm not the only thing you can't handle Heero…"

And with that, and yet ANOTHER bright flash of light, Duo was gone. 

Heero slowly made his way back down to his favorite chair, thinking about what to do now. Wufei ran over to him loudly voicing Heero's thoughts. "Well what do we do now?

Heero thought that the best plan of action would be to transport over to the new ship. Transporting was a rather new invention. It consisted of taking a person apart cell by cell and putting you back together in another predestined place. Thereby "transporting" you to another place of your choice. Before he could give the order to send over a team, there was a humming sound and four heavenly-armed individuals transported themselves onto the bridge. 

Heero couldn't believe this was happening. He was going to kill Duo. The tall mean well-built men were obviously from the ship, their space suits looked just like their ship outside. The closest one in front of Heero pointed his large gun straight at him and spoke in a low dangerous, yet somehow mechanical voice.

"We are the Zechs!!! You will be assimilated. Resistance is Futile!"

*******************

TBC ha ha ha 

Bet you weren't expecting THAT muahahhahhaha

Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com


	5. Chapter 5

Heero couldn't believe this was happening

Title: U.S.S Wing -Gundam Class 5/?

Author: ME!!!

Pairings Q/P ummmmmmmmm I meant to say 1+2/2+1 hee hee

Warnings and disclaimers read first few chapters

Soundtrack: Star Trek -First Contact

***********************************

Last Week on Gundam Trek…………….

For the millionth time that month, Heero couldn't believe that this was happening. He was going to kill Duo. The tall deadly, well-built men were obviously from the ship outside. Their space suits looked just like the gigantic cube did, under-construction. The closest one in front of Heero pointed his large gun straight at him and spoke in a low dangerous, yet somehow mechanical voice.

"We are the Zechs!!! You will be assimilated. Resistance is Futile!"

******************************************

The entire bridge crew just stared in shock at the intruders. Everyone seemed to be waiting for somebody else to do something. The aliens themselves were carbon copies of each other. Each one was tall, incredibly good looking, had long blond hair and HUGE guns. 

Heero looked over at Wufei as if to say, "DO SOMETHING!!!" Wufei face became weary and shook his head at the Captain.

"Uh uh, you tricked me once before, I won't fall for shooting you twice. Heero just rolled his eyes.

Quatre who had been standing in the back quietly though out the entire ordeal with Q and now the Zechs, finally got fed up with the situation. He wanted to be done with all this and get back to his room with Trowa in tow. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF…, here I'll do it myself." Quatre did a huge jump, dive and roll, which would make the agile Trowa proud, and stole Wufei's weapon in the process. He shot each one of the Borg…uhh Zechs, before anyone could blink an eye. He then proceeded to stand up, hand back the weapon to Wufei and drag Trowa out of the room.

Wufei, who was still kind of in shock, shook his head in amazement. "Where the hell did he learn THAT."

Heero as always, taking the situation in command, just ignored Wufei and walked over to the fallen Zechs. He was about to examine one of them when all four Zechs were transported back to their ship and eight new Zechs appeared. They locked their guns and spoke in the same voice as before. "We are the Zechs. You will be assimilated. Resistance is Futile."

The situation had gone from bad to worse. Heero, who prided himself on being able to talk his way out of any situation, tried to reason with the Zechs. "I am sure there is someway we can meet your needs with out you killing of my entire ship."

With out blinking an eye the eight Zechs responded. "We are the Zechs."

"Hn, I know that. Why are you here? What do you want?"

Again all responded in unison. "You will be assimilated. Resistance is Futile."

"Assimilated??? Assimilated into what, exactly?" 

The crew expected the Zechs, to respond like they had before, but this time the one in front answered alone. "You are to be assimilated into more Zechs. The Universe must have more Zechs."

Wufei seemed slightly peeved at the idea of being turned into another Zechs and yelled back at Zechs number 1. "Why we would you need MORE of you people? Isn't a ship of you people enough?"

"There are thousands of more ships bigger than ours, with more Zechs inside. But the Universe needs more Zechs."

"WHY????"

"It is the wishes of the Zechs Queen."

This caught Heero's attention. If there was a leader, then he could deal with her and maybe resolve the whole ugly situation. He only prayed that it wasn't just another one of these Zechs drones dressed in drag. 

"Zechs, any of you. TAKE me to your leader. I wish to make a deal with her, for the safety of my ship."

The Zechs seemed to consider this, and then as if they were talking to someone on a telephone, they answered. "Yes you may come with us."

Wufei jumped over to his Captain's side. "NO Captain it is too dangerous." 

"I'll be alright Wufei. I have dealt with a spoiled god before, I think I can handle a Zechs Queen."

Before any more protest could be made two of the Zechs grabbed Heero and transported with him back to the Zechs ship.

*********************************** 

Once aboard the Zechs ship, Heero was amazed. It was nothing but corridor after corridor of Zechs' working or lying upright against the wall in some form of sleep. The corridors themselves looked just like the outside of the ship. Dark and like they were under construction. He would have loved to stay and look around but the Zechs' grew impatient and dragged him off to their leader.

They came up to a huge throne room. Inside there were about a dozen Zechs surrounding someone on the throne, offering food and other services to the leader. Upon closer inspection, Heero came to realize that the Queen was in fact a woman, and not a longhaired blond like the drones, but a shorthaired brunette. She smiled gracefully down at Heero and welcomed him to her ship.

"Welcome Captain, to my Harem. I am the Queen of the Zechs, Seven of Noin, but you may call me Noin. I hear you have a proposition for me."

"Hn, I lied to get aboard. I don't really have a proposition. I just wanted a chance to talk to you. To try and convince you to leave my ship alone."

Noin laughed at this last remark, as a Zechs placed sensually some more grapes into her mouth. "Oh you are quite something Captain. You will make a fine addition to my harem. I am afraid though, I can't let you or your ship go. I will assimilate you and then afterwards, your entire crew. The universe MUST have more Zechs." She then turned to address the Zechs guards. "TAKE him away."

They dragged the kicking and screaming Heero away from the throne room and into an operation room. Then they proceeded to strap Heero down to the table. Heero didn't want to watch but he couldn't help but take an interest in what was going to happen to him. There was even a mirror above the operation table so he could see what was happening to him every step of the way. One of the Zechs produced a bottle of some chemical and began smearing it into Heero's hair. Heero looked up in the mirror and saw that his hair was slowly turning blond where the chemical touched it. 

Not his hair, he thought, his precious, precious, messy BROWN Captain's hair. He couldn't take it anymore and let out a blood curdling cream, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" He then passed out. 

***********************************

When he awoke he was back on the U.S.S Wing, lying in the ship's hospital looking up at the concerned face of Doctor Sally Po. He gathered enough strength to ask in his usual no nonsense voice, what had happened.

She told him that everything was fine now. Then went into great detail about the amazing, exciting breathtaking rescue of the Captain.

After the Captain had left the ship to go with the Zechs, the crew just waited around for him. When he didn't come back after a few hours, the crew had gotten worried. Then Quatre appeared from somewhere, dragging Trowa behind him, and asked to be filled in on what had happened. He immediately stole a shuttle and single handedly infiltrated the Zechs ship, found the Captain, and destroyed the cube before he left. Apparently Noin and some of the Zechs had gotten away. But they seemed to have returned to their own galaxy, at least for now. 

"What about my hair? Is it still blond?"

Sally smiled down at her captain. "Well, with an amazing feat of technological advancement, Trowa created a cure for the 'Hair Dye', as he called it." 

Heero breathed in relief. Everything was going to be ok. "Thank you Doctor Po, you have done your job well. But I must see to my crew now." He jumped down from his table and made his way to the bridge, sally waving behind him.

*************************

Once he was on the bridge, everyone happily welcomed him back, well except for Quatre and Trowa who were too busy working or something….

Heero walked proudly over to his favorite chair and sat down. He was ready to take on the world, and he felt that great.

Of course, after everything that had happened in the last month, he wasn't all too surprised when as soon as he sat down, there was bright flash and he got another unexpected visit from Duo. Duo was hovering above the ground, looking around the room for Heero, and was naked of all things. Heero sighed mentally, couldn't he at least have another few weeks' vacation before the Q came back. 

The entire bridge crew and Heero waited for Duo to say something, or do something. Duo just looked around the room with a very UN-Duo like expression of worry. He found Heero sitting in his chair and whispered softly, "Help…."

Then as if someone else released him, he fell down flat on his face. By the looks of things, Duo had even been hurt by the fall, he was cradling his nose and whimpering slightly.

Duo was mortal….

TBC…..

Oooooooooooo another cliffhanger from the Queen of Corny writing. J Betcha can't read just one muhahhahahhaha

[Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com][1] incase you felt like, oh I don't' know, commenting and all J 

   [1]: mailto:Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com



	6. Chapter 6

Of course, after everything that had happened in the last month, Heero wasn't all too surprised when as soon as he sat down, there was bright flash and he got another unexpected visit from Duo

Title: U.S.S Wing -Gundam Class 6/?

Author: Sony_Mouse

Pairings: 1+2/2+1, 3+4/4+3, 9+6, and some more I don't fell like writing J 

Sountrack Disclaimers and Warnigns ALL in pervious chapters, if you have read this far YOU KNOW THEM, if you don't well then just belevie I wrote it all from my skilled brain ha ha

*************************************

LAST week on Gundam Trek…………………

Of course, after everything that had happened in the last month, Heero wasn't all too surprised when as soon as he sat down, there was bright flash and he got another unexpected visit from Duo. Duo was hovering above the ground, looking around the room for Heero, and was naked of all things. Heero sighed mentally, couldn't he at least have another few weeks' vacation before the Q came back. 

The entire bridge crew and Heero waited for Duo to say something, or do something. But Duo just looked around the room with a very UN-Duo like expression of worry. He found Heero sitting in his chair and whispered softly, "Help…."

Then as if someone else released him, he fell down flat on his face. By the looks of things, Duo had even been hurt by the fall, he was cradling his nose and whimpering slightly.

Duo was mortal….

********************************* 

At first no one even moved to help the fallen Q, in fact no moved at all. Everyone just assumed this was some kind of joke on Duo's part. They could almost believe that he wasn't whimpering on the ground below Heero's feet. 

Heero was tempted to kick him in the leg and say, "Alright Duo, joke's over, back to tormenting us." But he didn't and just stared down at Duo instead.

Eventually it became clear that somebody should probably do something about Duo. Unfortunately the first person to figure this out was Wufei. He took a quick intake of breath and started laughing. He laughed so hard that he fell right over and started rolling on the ground. 

Duo quickly got pissed at Wufei's plan of action and snapped his fingers to rectify the situation. But nothing happened. He just stared at his fingers and started whimpering again. By now Heero had regained his senses and stretched his arm out to help Duo stand up. "Duo what is going on.?"

Duo flung himself into Heero's arms, holding on for dear life. "Oh Hee-chan, it's horrible just horrible. I've been punished. Yes ME!!!! Of all people!!! 'They' made me HUMAN, HUMAN of all things to be, NO ONE deserves THAT fate."

Heero's face went cold at Duo's arrogant words and he pushed Duo back to the ground with a soft thud. "Hey!!!! You did that on purpose."

"Yes I did. Now if you don't mind I have work to do. I will have to send someone to take you to the ship's hospital for a check up." A smirk then graced his lips as he spotted Wufei still laughing. "Wufei would you mind escorting our new guest to Doctor Po." However evil Heero's smirk was, it wasn't nearly as evil as Wufei's. 

"Oh Captain, it would be my pleasure." Wufei leaned forward and picked up Duo by the arm, who had still not gotten up off the floor. He grabbed Duo's arm tightly pulling the Q behind him. 

"OWIEEEEEEEEEEEEE, couldn't you carry me, walking is no fun."

"No"

"But I'm in pain."

"No"

"Don't you care about me?"

"No"

"Hee-chan cares and he'll get mad at you if you don't."

"No"

Heero smiled to himself, as he listened to two make their way to the turbolift doors. As "hurt" as Duo seemed to be, he was still a smart-ass, and WOULD be getting himself into trouble for sure. For some reason Heero was actually looking forward to it. It was the crew's turn to get back at Duo, and Heero still had the Zechs issue to 'discuss' with Duo. Somebody up there DEFINITELY liked him today.

*******************************

Duo found himself sitting on a drab looking table being checked over by some doctor, who probably didn't even have her degree. 

Why he let himself get into this mess he would never know. Wufei was right beside him making sure he didn't make a run for it.

LIKE he could.

Duo had never had to walk before or feel gravity. Every step he took forced him to use a lot of energy. 

Eventually, when they thought of it, they had provided him with some new clothes. They were a disgustingly, drab colour of gray. He had screamed at Wufei, 'THESE AREN'T MY COLORS." But Wufei had only smirked even more, if that was possible, and replied, "That's why I got them for you." 

Duo was exhausted. He really was in pain and needed some rest. As much as he pretended to still be the same full of never-ending energy, smart-ass Duo, he wasn't, he was a mortal. And it took a lot out of him. 

As soon as he got the chance, he excused himself from the hospital room, hoping that the doctor hadn't poisoned him or anything. He really didn't trust human doctors, they were centuries behind the Zechs…

Duo tried to make his way to his room. But before he got far, he realized he didn't have one. So he did the next best thing he could, and made his way to Heero's room. 

Heero wasn't inside the room, no big surprise there. Duo still believed that Heero worked way too much for his own good.

The door had been unlocked, so Duo was able to slip in without anyone noticing. Everyone, trusted everyone too much on this stupid ship, it was disgusting. Duo half crawled, half dragged himself into Heero's bed, and enjoyed the smooth feeling of the silk blankets on his skin. Then for the first time in his very, very long existence, Duo fell fast asleep. 

And it felt really, really good.

************ 

He woke up a few hours later, still exhausted. But his stomach was making noise, so he couldn't sleep. Duo wasn't stupid, and figured out that he just needed some food. When you live forever you DO pick up on some things, like why a human's stomach growls. 

So he got up from Heero's bed, considered making it, decided not to, figured out how to have a shower and had one. It didn't him long to wash, dry and brush his hair. He wanted to sing in the shower like he had seen many humans do, but when he started to sing, "Man, I fell like a Woman", he realized that his now human brain couldn't remember all the words. It depressed him so much that he gave up on the singing all together. 

It then took him one hour to braid his very long hair. His muscles were still getting used to being used. So it was hard to make a braid that long without MANY, MANY breaks in between. He looked himself once over in the mirror, cursed Wufei for giving him a GRAY outfit, and then left for supper.

Twenty minutes while later, after asking about thirty people for directions, he found his way to the dinning lounge. He could of cared less what they served him right now, as long as it was edible. 

Duo looked around the room for ANYONE he knew who he could sit with, and then tried to remember if they were people who liked him or not. He wasn't exactly the most popular guy on the ship after that Zechs incident, though Duo thought he should have been loved anyway, he WAS Q after all. 

Normally Duo wouldn't care if he were intruding on someone he liked or didn't like, but without his powers he felt so…little. Duo forced a smile and made his way over to the bar to sit down and wait for a table to open up. He was about to order a drink when suddenly he felt a tremendous pain in his right hand. He screamed at the top of his lungs, and looked down at his hand to find out what was the cause. He found a rather innocent fork lodged in it. 

"I have *always* wanted to do that."

Duo franticly looked around the room for the source of the voice, and found it next to the bar. He gave her one of his award winning smiles and laughed "Q!"

"Ahhh, Q you still recognize me, even if you are only a 'human' now."

Duo wanted to run over and strangle the small girl for stabbing him. HOW DARE SHE?? But the pain was too much and he just sat back down, untill the pain subsided a bit. It was not like he had many bodies to go around. 

Just as he was starting to have a heated debate with the second Q, Heero popped out of nowhere. 

Heero had been keeping on eye on how Q was doing, since he had entered the dinning lounge. He came over to investigate, as soon as heard Q scream. 

Heero got there just in time to see Duo take the fork out of his hand and start swinging it at some young lady that was most definitely NOT from his crew. Heero walked up to Q and grabbed the fork before he could main the girl with it. He then took Duo's hand in his own and examined it. "Duo you are bleeding, you should go back to the ship's hospital and see Doctor Po."

***********************************************

"Oi, Hee-chan I didn't' know you cared."

"I don't, you are getting blood all over my lounge floor."

"AWW you're just saying that to bug me. And if you want to blame someone for the blood, then blame the little pest who stabbed me."

The slim girl came up from behind Heero and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. 

"And who, my dear Q would you be referring too?? MOI!!! I don't think sooooooooo. You don't like the sight of your own blood, fine it's gone." She snapped her fingers and in a flash of light, his small wound was healed as if he had never been stabbed. 

Heero wiggled out of her grasp, clearly uncomfortable surprised by what she had just done. "You are a Q too!"

"OOO you *are* smarter than Q…or 'Duo' as he goes by, gave you credit for. And you have a nice ass too by the way. I must say Duo, good choice. But since you are out of the running, *I* just may make a move for him now."

Duo tried to fling himself at the girl to strangle her, but he didn't get far with Heero in the way.

Heero examined the girl and noticed she was a lot like Duo. She was shorter than him, but had the same face. Her hair was short and black, and she had bangs just like Duo's. 

"Duo, what is she doing on my ship?" 

" 'She' is my 'sister', and 'she' is doing whatever 'she' feels like. 'She' is Q after all. But I suppose 'she' has come to torment 'her' older 'brother'." 

"Actually, I am as much a girl as he is a guy, but that's not important. You can call me Hilde, I don't want to use any of Duo's pathetic number system, Hilde has a much nicer ring to it, don't you think?"

Heero was quickly warming up to this Hilde, anyone willing to torment Duo MUST be a good person. "Well, Hilde, maybe you can tell me why Duo is a human now. He won't talk much talk about it."

"Oh, did my dear brother not tell you. He is being punished by the Q continuum. He was caught tormenting one to many alien races."

"Oi Hilde, you make it sound like a bad thing." Duo grumbled beside Heero.

A small smile rose to Heero's face. "You mean other Q don't do that??? AND he is being punished for it…. like a child would be?"

"Yup, that's the drift of it."

Duo stood to leave. He didn't want to be in this conversation one minute longer. He was quite miserable as a human so far and didn't feel like sticking around and having his sister gossip about him for the next little while seducing HIS Heero. Not surprisingly, HIS Heero didn't even so much as glance in his direction as he got up to leave. 

So what if he had tormented a few races while he was a Q, he had never done any real harm, and always did them a good turn in the end. Like with the Zechs, he thought Heero would have made a good blond…..

Without having eaten anything Duo made his way back to Heero's room and laid down on the bed. He grabbed one of Heero's pillows and hugged it like a teddy bear. He then tried to doze off. He had a long miserable existence ahead of him and he needed his beauty sleep.

TBC…………………………unless…………….nah it will be continued

C&C, questions, flames even, [Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com][1]

But if it is a flame I have a response already……..If you hate it so much, DON'T READ IT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you J 

   [1]: mailto:Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com



	7. Chapter 7

Sony_Mouse's amazing true story: Just as I was about to write part seven I went upstairs to get something

Sony_Mouse's amazing true story: Just as I was about to write part seven I went upstairs to get something. I had really kewl music playing so I was jumping all over the place. As I was coming back downstairs I jumped so high that I hit my head on a stair from above me (keep in mind I am short so this type of thing does happen a lot) I hit it with so much force I fell down the stairs the rest of the way and just lay there untill someone came running asking what had made that cracking noise. You guessed it, MY head. So I now have the biggest headache. But I still went ahead with writing this, cause I wasn't aloud to sleep (my sister thinks I have a concussion, I don't but she worries too much) and what else could I do????

So now that I have alllllllllll your sympathy, you have to send comments on how well I write with brain damage, who knows maybe it improved my writing :)

Title: The Magical Mystery Tour, oops sorry wrong story U.S.S Wing -Gundam Class 7/?

Author: Sony_Mouse [Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com][1]

Parings: 1+2/2+1

Disclaimer: Not mine

*************************

LAST WEEK ON GUNDAM TREK……………

Without having eaten anything Duo made his way back to Heero's room and laid down on the bed. He grabbed one of Heero's pillows and hugged it closely to his body, like a teddy bear. He then tried to doze off. He had a long miserable existence ahead of him and he needed his beauty sleep.

*************************************************

Hilde spent the entire night trying to seduce Heero. She had been glad to see that Duo was ok, he *was* the reason she was here, to check up on him after all. But Hilde had been thrilled to meet this Heero. He had a "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE" attitude that would make any Q fall in love with him. Sadly she hadn't managed to get much of a reaction out of him. She decided that she would later ask Duo how he did. After seeing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with him that night, she had taken off to go somewhere else. Leaving Heero to fend for himself. 

Heero had thought she might have left to go back to that Q Continuum place, that both she and Duo kept talking about. 

Speaking of Duo, he had left the conversation rather early on. Heero had wanted to follow him but he had had his share of insulted Qs that month and didn't feel like running off on Hilde. The last thing he needed, now that Duo was mortal, was to have Hilde terrorizing his crew

Heero wasn't tired, but he had already completed his work for that day and didn't know what else to do. So he decide to go back to his room and hit the sack. 

He reached his room in no time, and made his way inside his quarters. Once in the bedroom he turned on a small lamp near the back of the room to change into some boxers and a T-shirt, but instead froze as he saw someone lying in his bed. No not someone, Duo. 

Duo was lying on his side naked in HIS bed, snuggling HIS pillow as close to his VERY naked chest, and had kicked the sheets clean off the bed. Obviously someone hadn't learned what Pajamas were used for. Heero was about to run over to the bed and kick Duo out of it but then stopped to think of where Duo would sleep if he did. Heero hit himself in the head. He had forgotten to assign Duo with a room. His brain hadn't even considered the idea that a Q would need a room. So Duo had ended up coming here instead of bugging him while he was with Hilde. 

Heero didn't know what to make out of that. In Duo's small way, he had been trying to be considerate, or at least felt that Heero didn't need a bed so he would take his. 

Against his will, Heero's eyes slowly shifted over to the sleeping body. He had to admit it, the guy was beautiful. But Heero simply assumed that if you could choose how you would look, you wouldn't exactly choose to be ugly. Duo's hair was still tied in a loose braid from the evening and it made Heero wonder, why Duo would choose to have such a long braid at all. Not many other humans had hair like that, or none that Heero knew. Maybe that was why Duo had chosen it, to be different. That was Duo's style all right. 

Duo suddenly shivered from not being covered with the blanket and snuggled even more against the pillow. Heero could only smile to himself that Duo had to feel cold now, just like all the other mortals in the universe. He wondered briefly if Duo could ever feel anything when he was still a Q?? He sure seemed to be taking anything physical quite badly. 

Heero reached down to pick up the blanket and place it over the sleeping Duo's shivering body. Heero could see Duo shift under the warm blanket that was now covering him, to get in a better position. Heero only hoped that Duo wouldn't kick it off again, he had no intention of putting blankets back on Duo all night. 

Heero then turned off the lights and left the bedroom and the sleeping Duo alone. He hadn't been tired anyway, so it was no big deal if he didn't sleep. He would just find some work to do on his laptop until Duo woke up. Then he could assign Duo a room and find him something to do. Just what did a Q do for a hobby? Pester People?? He would ask him in the morning. 

*********************************

Duo cracked one violet eye opened and stared into another pair of blue eyes belonging to a Captain Heero T. Yui. "Mmmm, morning Hee-chan, does Sleeping Beauty get a kiss?"

"If I see her! Sure why not." Duo chuckled at Heero's snide reply. He had been expecting Heero to want to kill him after stealing his bed, but Heero didn't seem to care. It sure was something else, actually having to think how other people would react to his behavior. It was going to take some getting used to. 

"Ugh, don't tell me you are a morning person."

"Ok, I won't tell you."

"You are *definitely* not staying in my room then."

"Well it is not MY fault somebody thought I would be happy to sleep in the hallway."

"You're right Duo, and I'm sorry. That's why I let you stay here last night." Duo stopped talking and stared opened mouthed at Heero.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did my ears just deceive me?. I'M right, and the almighty, fearless, super human Heero Yui is *sorry*****. I don't believe you. Could I get that in writing please?"

"Hn"

"AWWWW Hee-chan you have got to learn to embrace mornings."

"What would you know, this is the first time you have ever had one?"

"And aren't I handling it ever so well?"

Heero decided to avoid answering the question, just to bug Duo, and instead threw some cloths in his direction. 

"What are these?"

"Those are your new clothes. I don't want you running around naked all day, it would disturb the children…"

"BAKA! They would love it!"

"…and I didn't think you really like that gray thing Wufei picked out for you."

Duo flung the clothes aside and leaped into Heero's arms, trying to hug him. "Oh Hee-chan, I knew you cared."

"I don't and you have GOT to stop doing that. Get some clothes on. What would people think if they saw us like this."

"Hmmmm lucky Heero?" Duo suggested.

Despite himself, Heero repressed a smile. "Just get changed and meet me at the holodeck in 15 minutes."

"Why? What are we doing? Don't you have work?"

Heero sighed and told Duo the truth. "I didn't think you were making out to well as a human, and the crew isn't exactly warming up to you so I thought that you could use some help. I took the day off to do this, so you had better be happy. Actually I *****always* thought you needed help, but since Quatre's not up to the job, at least I can proved some now."

"Gee Heero, I would almost think that you weren't a federation android, and were actually a nice person instead. I just knew I was a good influence on anyone who knew me."

"Hn, just be there in 15 minutes….DRESSED. With that ego of yours, you're going to need all the help you can get, if you want to fit in with people like me."

Heero then left the room in search of the Holodeck, leaving Duo to examine the clothes Heero had given him. It was nothing much, just a pair of baggy black pants, and a long sleeved red shirt, the same colour his admiral's uniform had been. Yeah it was nothing much, but it also wasn't gray.

****************************

The Holodeck was a one of the best inventions that the federation had ever come up with. It basically had replaced the TV, and made going to the movies a waste of time. The Holodeck consisted of a large, empty room, and depending on what programming you chose and how big your imagination was, you could make anything real in that room. It wasn't really real, but it looked, felt, and smelt real, which is good enough for anybody who travels around in spaceship for a living.

Duo couldn't wait to see what Heero had planned for him. He suspected that Heero was finally warming up to him, and had probably programmed a nice picnic or club or sports event. Duo walked into the Holodeck wondering just what could have come out of Heero's imagination. 

Only too late, did Duo remember that Heero was a boring, dull person who never went out or did anything besides work, the man didn't have an imagination!

There before Duo was a small, old-fashioned classroom with a few chairs in it and a blackboard up at front. Heero was standing before the blackboard, holding a long ruler and was writing something on the board that had the word 'rules' and 'etiquette' in it. 

Duo was having none of that. He swung around and tried to make a break for it as fast as he could. Unfortunately Heero, who had been mortal MUCH longer than Duo, quickly caught up with him and dragged him back, kicking and screaming, to the Holodeck.

"I hate you."

"You have only yourself to blame."

"No, I have *you* to blame, and I hate you."

"You don't even know what I have planned, it could be fun."

"Ah yes, school, teaching, and Heero Yui, practically household terms for FUN."

Heero pushed Duo down into one of the front desk and silenced him. "SHHHH no talking in my class"

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Do you want the short list or the long? Now of I were you I would just listen and learn, then the class would go by much faster."

Duo crossed his arms, made a face and mimicked Heero, "If I were you I would…"

"Duo, don't make me give you detention."

"OH COME ON! You have got to be joking. I was alive when your whole planet was just dust in my hair."

"Yes and now you are a human, and if you don't want my help, I am sure Wufei would be HAPPY to teach you."

This shut Duo up; "I'll be good"

****************************

The lesson went on for about two hours, before Heero noticed that Duo was slowly nodding off. He just couldn't understand why Duo wasn't getting excited about 'Basic Human Etiquette 101'. Heero had even drawn up diagrams in the free time he had last night. 

Oh well, Duo's loss. Heero walked over to where Duo was now sleeping and banged his ruler as hard as he could down on the desk. Duo practically leaped out of his seat whimpering something about Wufei and justice coming to get him….

"DON"T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!"

"Don't sleep in my class."

"Aww, Hee-chan is this really necessary? I know I suck at being human and all but this is kids stuff, we *do* have etiquette in the Q Continuum, you know, I just choose to ignore it."

Heero took a seat beside Duo, "That's not hard to believe."

" Listen Heero, I do appreciate the help and all. And I would like your help, just not like this. I admit I was a bit depressed yesterday, but just try to imagine you becoming deaf, mute, blind and disabled all in one day. You'd be pretty upset too, wouldn't you? Well I was! I just needed some time to get used to it. And sitting in a class listing to you go on about "please" and Thank You" for two hours is not my idea of help. It's a form of torture, and you KNOW it!"

Heero tried not to smile but couldn't stop himself this time. "Alright, I knew that you would hate this idea. Consider it my pay back for the Zechs thing, and the court room thing, and the void thing and the…. Never mind, we're even now, deal?"

"Deal, now let's get the hell out of here and have us some REAL fun." Both Heero and Duo were out of the Holodeck faster than you can say 'whoosh'.

TBC….

Just in case you were wondering my headache's gone. Heero and Duo save the day again:) well the didn't really do anything to help, but let's just let me believe they did….

C&C Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com

   [1]: mailto:Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com



	8. Chapter 8

OK you guys BETTER appreciate me getting this out so soon

OK you guys BETTER appreciate me getting this out so soon. (YES IT IS SOON!!) Despite popular belief by my friends and family I DO work and have been spending the past week serving a bunch of ungrateful people their coffee while they yell at me cause they are addicted to the stuff and are in morning withdrawal. (Ummm in case you are wondering I was brainwashed into working at Starbucks). ANYWAY, I am actually happy to write another part, I was just joking about being mad. I got a messaged today from the lovely, divine and MAD-EVIL Anya, telling me that my time was up and I better write another part. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO this part is dedicated to her, muahhahahhaah I feel an evil grin coming on…

Soundtrack: I have decided my story needs a soundtrack (like all the great books have…………..no I am not crazy). So if you have napster then you can d/l this song and you will have a soundtrack to my story. It is

Start Trek – First Contact you should d/l it form Superhembie if possible (that's me). The song is VERY nice, VERY un-star trek like and of another standard. So if you can d/l it J 

Title: U.S.S Wing -Gundam Class 8/?

Author: Peter David, no one writes better Q fics then good Ol' P.D. OH wait I WROTE this one…..ummm I, as in Sony_Mouse

Pairings: 1+2/2+1 (HOPEFULLY MORE SOOONNNNNNN!!), 3+4/4+3, and a bunch of others I am too lazy to write……..(gosh I am in a sarcastic mood today, I wonder if it will show in my writing??)

Warnings: OOC BIG TIME, FUSION, Crossover (I maintain that it is a crossover too cause there are characters from ST in this story that aren't fused), Shounen-AI (well there BETTER be), ummm other warnings too but I can't think of them at the moment…oh well

Crossover: Star Trek Universe. 

Archive: NO WHERE yet, but if you wanna archive it ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS ASK :)

Characters: ooo this is new, and long over due

Captain Heero T. Yui = Cpt. Jean Luc Picard and has traces of Cpt. James T. Kirk (BTW their T's stand for different things..but what??????ha ha ha)

Duo (Q) = Q, Q and more Q 

Science Officer Trowa = Spock more or less

Councilor Quatre = Originally McCoy but I quickly changed him into Councilor Troi which is much more funny if you think about it….I try not to….

Sally = Beverly Crusher, but I would like to think of her as McCoy, I like him more

Wufei = Worf, ha ha, but he isn't a Klingon, I just couldn't give him the forehead, I felt bad for him.

THE Zechs = the entire population of the Borg empire –1

Seven of Noin = Borg Queen and kinda Seven of Nine, she has her outfit at least, I think she would look good in it.

Queen Relena = no one important, just some Queen of a planet (a completely different role then the one she has in GW…..) 

Hilde (Q)= no one from the show…. Just added her for fun. I needed SOMEONE to bug Duo like a sister would

Uhhhhhhhhhhh I can't remember the rest of my cast, but if you think I missed someone then DO tell :)

NOW on to the story

****************************************

Last week on Gundam Trek….

Heero tried not to smile but couldn't stop himself this time. "Alright, I'll admit it, I knew that you would hate the idea. Consider it my pay back for the Zechs thing, and the court room thing, and the void thing and the…. Never mind, we're even now, deal?"

"Deal, now let's get the hell out of here and have us some REAL fun." Both Heero and Duo were out of the Holodeck faster than you can say 'Berliner Verkehrsbetriebe' (Author's note: None of you liked my Zoom Zoom so I changed it to something the made even less sense AH HA HAHAHAHAHHAHHA)

"Ummm Duo, are you sure this is a good idea."

"Shhhhhhhhh, Hee-chan, you'll give us away."

"I don't see what this has to do with teaching you how to be human."

"For the last time SHHHHHHHHHH!! This has LOTS to do with being human. But you just work all the time so you haven't had the chance to be one yet."

Almost out of reflex now, Heero gave Duo's long braid a quick tug.

"OWWWW"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh, Duo, you'll give us away."

Duo had to stifle his laughter. Heero was finally starting to have some fun, even if it was at his own expense.

Both young men spotted their prey walking oh so innocently down the hall. The unsuspecting victim stopped walking to give his already mirror worthy boots, another quick shine. To do this, the poor sap had to lean down, there by, exposing his backside to the possibility of an unwanted attack. Pretty sad if you are the senior security officer of the U.S.S Wing.

With a huge battle cry both Duo and Heero swung into action taking Wufei completely by surprise. But instead of jumping him, Duo ran straight into the open arms, turning his battle cries into immense sobs. "Oh Wufei!!! It's horrible, the ship has been taken over by some evil presence. I don't know what to do."

Wufei, looking uncertain, eyed the Captain, who was leaning on the wall looking like he was about to pass out. "Is this true?? How could this happen without me noticing?"

"That's not important right now. You are our last hope to save us all. Duo and I will hold back the oppressors while you get in a shuttlecraft and go look for help. Go NOW. And don't talk to ANYONE, they could be spies."

Wufei looked back and forth from the still crying Duo to the straight faced Heero and gave a quick nod. "Yes sir I will do my best." He then ran off to the shuttle bay and was gone before the remaining two could say another word.

The muffled crying that Duo had been making was slowly turned into an almost insane laughter as he heard engines start to activate and heard the shuttle lift off in search of help. Too bad that they were in the middle of an empty Solar System and there WAS no one to help.

Heero gave the laughing Duo a little push and glared at him. " That evil presence that has taken over the ship wouldn't happen to be YOU would it? I think that was all a bit unnecessary and I didn't find it a bit funny."

Still laughing, Duo managed to get out a few words. "UH UHHH Hee-chan, too late to back out now. You already played a key role. Besides you know full well that as soon as he sees that there is no other ship around ours he will turn back and…"

"…come to kill you. Yes I know. And I won't stop him either."

"Awwwww Hee-chan you are no fun. Well you are learning but you still have to take a few more lessons from the master. Ugh and you are *still* interrupting me. Can't you ever give me a BIT of respect."

"Not if I can help it."

"Oi, why me. I was always such a nice child…."

The two started walking down the hall, bickering the entire way. Duo may not be learning how to be human, but he was beginning to be relaxed and happy as one. Whether or not that was a good thing or not, no one knew. But they would be sure to ask Wufei when he returned from getting help… if he returned.

********************************* 

Wufei did finally figure out he had been tricked about four hours after take off. He had been so enraged that he had vowed internal revenge on Duo. 

Duo had been slightly put off by this and wanted to know why he hadn't vowed eternal revenge on Heero. Wufei had answered simply that it was Duo who had corrupted their great captain, and anything that the captain did that was bad, was in a sense Duo's fault. Duo had then asked about the good things Heero did. Wufei had smirked and replied that that could only come from Wufei's good example, so therefor was *his* doing. 

Wufei's reasoning had confused Duo; he blamed it on his stupid mortal brain. Duo had walked out of the room with a pout, vowing revenge on the revenge that Wufei had vowed on him. (author's note: Say THAT 5 times fast ;)

************************

It was now the evening and Duo was relaxing in Heero's room overly large room. For one reason or another Duo had still not been moved to his own room. He was however given a luxurious bumpy couch to sleep on. Heero may be generous, but he wasn't generous enough to give up his beloved bed TWO nights in a row. 

The two were comfortably sitting besides Duo's "bed" playing a game of cards. Duo was losing pretty badly and Heero, on the other hand, was loving every minute of it. He would never admit it, but he really enjoyed the Q's company. Duo was wearing a loose pair of sweatpants, and a T-shirt, at Heero's request. He didn't want Duo running around his room naked again, at least he think he didn't. Heero was wearing an old pair of spandex and a loose green tank top.

After losing the twelfth game, Duo's temper went into over drive, and he flung the cards down in exasperation. Crossing his arms and pouting he turned to face the amused Heero.

"I hate this game, it's boring, let's do something else."

"You were having fun before!"

"Yeah, well that was before I realized I sucked at this game. I am Q, and am not supposed to suck at anything, especially not cards."

"Oh believe me, you *suck* at plenty."

"hmm is that an offer?"

"Why is everything an offer with you?"

"Would you really like to know??"

"NO!!! I take it back."

Trying to ignore where his thoughts were leading him, Heero picked up the deck of cards and started to shuffle them really fast.

"WOW that's a neat trick, how do you do that."

Smirking, Heero attempted to demonstrate slowly to Duo, how to shuffle the cards in an impressive fashion. Handing them over to Duo, he watched as Duo got about two cards shuffled and then the entire pack went flying in to the air. It was now raining cards from the sky. 

Duo grinned widely and let out a long peel of laughter. It was the first innocent laughter Heero had ever heard from the Q. Come to think of it, it was the first smile he had ever seen from him that wasn't condescending or evil. Surprising himself, he smiled back at Duo, just happy to hear the sound from Duo's lips. 

Heero then leaned over to pick up the cards that were now sprawled all over them. While doing this he accidentally brushed his arm against the exposed skin of Duo's arm. He could feel Duo tense up and looked into the slightly shocked eyes on Duo's face.

"What's wrong?"

"You touched me!!!"

"Just accidentally, you act like you have never been touched before.' seeing Duo's look of embarrassment he continued, ' You have, haven't you?? What about when you were a Q? Or when you first arrived on my ship all naked, you hugged me then."

"I, uhhh, kinda had the choice whether or not to feel when I was a Q. And I didn't really WANT to feel anything, it was easier that way. As for when I hugged you, you still had clothes on, I didn't feel any contact." IF at possible Duo blushed as he remembered when he first arrived here a few days ago. "The first real human contact I ever had was when I got here, and that was when I had a fork slammed in to my hand, and you examined it. The pain was a bit much, so that wasn't exactly all I had hoped it would be."

"Hn!"

"What?"

"I do believe that I just found your weakness. Sure you may run around hugging everything that moves, but you are always the one in command of a situation, until recently that is, and you do it with your shirt on."

"I thought you wanted my shirt on?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself baka, that wasn't an offer."

Duo looked up at Heero with large hurt eyes. Heero was right about being afraid of touch to a certain degree. When you are all powerful, you learn to keep your distance. It comes with the package of being what you are. But Heero's slight brush against his skin had felt good, and _that_ made Duo even more confused then he already was about the Captain. And since he had made Heero, he had been plenty confused. Just as Duo was about to say something back to Heero, he felt something start to trace along his cheekbone. It was Heero's hand.

Heero had his hand held up to Duo's face and was trying to figure out this entity called Duo. It wasn't an easy task. 

Duo initially flinched at the touch, but soon relaxed as Heero's fingers continued to explore his face. The fingers themselves were barely touching Duo's smooth skin, almost teasing him with how close they were. They traced a pattern all around Duo's cheeks, forehead, and chin, eventually finding their way to his lips. Gently pressing against them, feeling their shape, and discovering just how soft they really were. 

After a few seconds Heero completely lost control of what he was doing and leaned in closer to Duo. They were now so close that they could feel each other's breath on their skins. Their foreheads were touching as Heero's hand slid down to Duo's chin. Guiding it to him. Just as Heero's lips were about to close the now small space between them, a huge knock on the door quickly brought the two back to reality.

Duo nervously backed away from Heero, and stood up. He went to answer the door wondering WHAT could possibly be important enough for that interruption, but still glad they had been interrupted. Heero was still sitting on the floor, thinking about what just happened, or almost happened.

The door slid opened and a panicked Wufei practically stumbled into the room. "Captain, it's the Zechs, they've returned. And they are demanding that we hand over Duo immediately."

TBC………………………..

Ha ha ha I am evil, well I hoped you liked that. I enjoyed writing it at least

Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, well despite my pathetic ramblings I DIDN'T give up on this story and am in a good enough mood to try to write another part *yayyyyyyyyyyy*

Okay, well despite my pathetic ramblings I DIDN'T give up on this story and am in a good enough mood to try to write another part *yayyyyyyyyyyy*

Title: U.S.S Wing -Gundam Class 9/? (wow how did THAT happen, I am already here. I have never gotten so far before, *pats self on back*

Author: Despite earlier claims, it is not Peter David OR John DeLancie, who writes this, but Sony_Mouse. Though if you like ST and want to read a book, buy ANYTHING from Peter David and/or John DeLancie…

Pairings: 1+2/2+1 and others, lots, a whole bunch

Warnings: OOC, Fusion, crossover, Shounen-Ai, ummm and other stuff I can't think of, but I am sure I have mentioned before :)

Disclaimer: GW not mine, ST not mine, big surprise :)

Sountrack: YES I HAVE one, I even wrote it myself, well not really, well I could have, but no I didn't. It is Startrek – First Contact (GET ON NAPSTER)

SPECIAL NOTE FOR [WWW.FANFICTION.NET][1] READERS: Ok ok now for my EVIL confession, when I first posted part 1 I had already written up to part 9 and posted them all on the yahoo groups MLs. I was just stretching out my story to tease you all. MUAHHAHHHAHAHHA. Anywasy part 10 REALLY hasn't been written yet, but I know what is going to happen so hang on tight J 

********************************************

LAST WEEK ON GUNDAM TREK…………….

The door slid opened and a panicked Wufei practically stumbled into the room. "Captain, it's the Zechs, they've returned. And they are demanding that we hand over Duo immediately."

**************************************

Heero paced back and forth around the bridge, driving the crew mad, and making them nervous at the same time. 

The ZECHS fleet had been outside for more than an hour already. Now, the U.S.S Wing was only waiting for a response from the Zechs flagship. 

Under the Captain's orders, they had already sent a message, stating that they would not give up Duo under any circumstance, as he had asylum right now. It was more a less a lie, but the Zechs didn't need to know that.

And to make the whole situation worse, Hilde had showed up again for no reason but to torment her "brother". For her, the situation was the funniest thing since, well…. since she had stabbed him with a fork. Hilde seemed to know exactly what was going on but didn't feel like volunteering any information. And every time something went wrong, she would start snickering in Duo's direction.

Duo on the other hand, was sitting down, near to where Heero was pacing, and tried to look as confident as possible.

This was surprisingly hard, since Duo felt anything BUT confidant. He still wasn't used to being human, as it had only been a short time, and after what had happened with Heero, he was feeling extremely vulnerable at the moment. And Q do NOT feel vulnerable. Then again he wasn't exactly a Q anymore.

Finally after an extended period of silence, Trowa's head shot up from the console where he was leaning, to give Heero an update. "Captain, the Zechs Queen, Seven of Noin is hailing us. She demands to have Q sent over to her now."

**************************************** 

Heero stopped his pacing and sat down next to Duo. It was time to put on the Ol' Yui charm. Duo saw that glint in Heero's eyes and felt like screaming 'WE'RE all doomed.' But he didn't, so Heero turned to Trowa and made a command. "On screen."

The lovely face of the Borg Queen appeared on the huge screen. And unlike when Heero had first met her, she did NOT look happy.

"Ahh, Captain Yui, how nice to meet you again. I had hoped you would have stayed with us longer, but perhaps next time."

A rarely heard voice came from beside Trowa and answered her with much enthusiasm as Quarter could muster. "There won't BE a next time, Noin!"

Seven of Noin seemed taken aback by Quatre's presence on the bridge, and tried to hide from his glare. He was the one person, she never wanted to deal with again. "Y-y-yes, yes, you are quite right, my dear Quatre. But I am here for some other business. Hand over the Q immediately. I have more than one Zechs ship this time. There are a hundred in my fleet, you will not survive if you refuse my request."

Duo looked like he was about to reply when Heero silenced him and glared at the view screen. "Why do you want him so much? He is human now. Useless to you." 

This, unfortunately, had the opposite effect that Heero had hoped for, and Noin only grinned wider. "Why my dear Heero, that is precisely why I want him. He is human, and it is time for our revenge. We have waited a hundred years for just such an opening. No longer will we be tormented by that vile creature. He is ours."

The entire bridge crew, including Heero, turned to face the embarrassed Duo. Faced against looks that screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?????????????" Duo was forced to defend himself.

"Oi, Oi, you are all going to believe this crazy lady's words over mine?"

They crew looked at one and other and replied with a unanimous "YES!!!"

"HEY!! How do you know it wasn't her who terrorized *me*, what proof do you…." Wufei leaned over and slapped the back of Duo's head. "Just spill it, Q-Ball!"

"OW, can't you guys give me a little respect? Fine, I'll tell you, but only cause I fear for my safety with Mr. Self-control over here…… It all happened a long time ago. I was young then, unaware of the evil nature of the real world. I accidentally stumbled upon the Zechs home planet, but then it was called the BORG planet. They accused me of a bunch of stuff, which hurt my innocent morals beyond repair. To this day I have emotional scars which can be traced back to the Borg people."

Huge sweatdrops appeared over everyone's heads. Wufei was the first to speak. "Uh huh, okay then, Seven of Noin, can you tell us what REALLY happened?"

Duo pouted and leaned back against his chair as Noin gave a few minor details to add to the tale. "What the Q said was true. He did stumble upon my society, but what he found there, he didn't like. So he decided to play a few tricks of his us. And now he must pay for it."

Once again, Heero was forced to take command of the conversation and question the irate Noin. "But what did he do that was so bad?"

"Enough, I have no time waste on this. Hand over the Q now, or I will begin to board your ship and kill you all one by one, starting with you Captain, and then that pesky blonde." She signed off and the screen went blank.

By this time Heero remembered that he still had one Q aboard. He turned to Hilde who was still laughing and pointing at her "bother". "Hilde, you must help us."

She looked up a Heero and began another fit of laughter. "Oh Duo, Duo, Duo. How DID you get yourself into this mess? Oh this is too much. Well, anyways, look at the time, I'm off. See ya around, Big Bro." And with the trademark bright flash, she was gone.

Wufei slammed his fist into the console. "Great family you got there, Duo."

"Hey to defend her, she IS a Q after all. She has seen more humans come and go than you could count. You are just another bunch of bugs to her."

"What about you? What are YOU to her?"

"It is difficult to explain. The only reason why she just came here was to checkup on me. That is the most she can do. Even though I know she would want to help me, she can't. This is a punishment. We all knew that the Zechs would be after me..….ooops."

Heero swiveled around to face Duo, his eyes almost flashing red from anger. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU KNEW ALL ALONG???? You knew the Zechs would try to find you, didn't you?"

Duo tried to sink back into his chair. "well…uhh…you see…"

"SO that is why you came to our ship. You knew that the pathetic humans would come to rescue you, even after what you had done to us."  
  
"NO Heero, it wasn't like that…"

"You put my entire crew at risk, without a second thought. We should just hand you over to the Zechs now." Duo looked up at Heero with wide, shocked and hurt eyes. Heero was right. It had been selfish of him to do that, and he *had* known that the humans would help him, that was why he chose to be human. But things were different now; he knew what the humans were like. He didn't want to cause them harm; he didn't even want to before he joined their crew. Becoming human had just been more convenient.

But Heero's words HURT, more than Duo was ready to admit; and he was about to do something he had never done before in his long, long life….cry. So instead, he ran as fast as he could away from the bridge and away from the "pissed off" Heero.

************************************

Wufei had run after Duo, hoping to get some more information out of the distressed Q. He found Duo in the transportation room, slamming his fist into the controls. It soon became apparent that what Duo was really trying to do, was figure out how they work.

"Where do you think you're going?"

With out even looking up, Duo continued to bang on the controls and answered Wufei at the same time. "I'm leaving, Heero was right, this ship doesn't need me, and I'm only the cause of problems here. There is only one way out of this mess, and that is to turn myself over."

"I won't let you."

"You don't have a choice."

"Then I'm coming with you."

Duo looked unconvinced at Wufei. "Why??"

"Well for starters you are too dumb to figure out the controls, and second of all, you may need some back up. You don't know what they are planning to do."

"I have a fairly good idea."  
  
"Well, let's find out if you are right." Wufei the walked over and joined Duo on the transporter platform. Wufei typed in some commands, and just as they were about to transport off to the Zechs ship, Wufei heard something he thought he would never hear in this lifetime. "Thanks" He only smiled back at Duo and powered up his weapon. Then they were off. 

********************************************

A half an hour later found Heero still angry about what Duo had tricked them into doing. But the more he fumed about it, the more he realized that he would do it all over again. They couldn't just hand over another being to who knows what, even if he was an arrogant, childlike, snobbish, brat. Heero would still help him. And he wouldn't give up these past few days for anything; they had shown him that Duo was indeed more than that. 

Heero had just been mad when he had told Duo, that he would gladly send him off to the Zechs. But now he regretted his harsh words. And if he didn't have the Zechs to deal with, would be searching the ship for Duo right this moment.

The sure monotone of Trowa startled Heero out of his musings. "Sir, there's an unscheduled transportation happening. It is headed towards the Zechs ship."

All Heero could think was, 'OH NO OH NO, it CAN'T BE!!!!!!!!!!!' "Who is it, Trowa?"

"It's Wufei and Duo. They've turned themselves over to the Zechs."

***************************************

As soon as Duo and Wufei had reached the massive Zechs ship, they had found themselves being escorted to the Queen's throne room. She welcomed them in with a warm smile and then signaled to one of the guards. The Zechs closest to Duo, took out his gun and hit the back of Duo's head with it. Duo fell over, still not used to pain.

"AHHH, my dear sweet Q, you return with gifts. And who might this gift be, the young warrior?"

"I am the Security Officer Wufei of the U.S.S Wing. I have come with Duo to make sure nothing happens to him."

"DUO???? He is a Q, and as such, neither has a name, nor deserve one. As for help, you can forget that. There is nothing you can do to save him now. He has dug his own grave, now let him lie in it."

"Why do you hate him so much? What did he do?"

"What did he do?? WHAT DID HE DO???? I will tell you what he did."

"GOOD, that's why I asked"

"SHUT UP!! Now where was I, ah yes. Duo came across my planet, way back when it was still called BORG, not Zechs. He thought it was funny how all the girls (NOIN) looked the same, and how all the guys (ZECHS) looked equally the same. He overheard me JOKING that I wished that BORG was nothing but a planet full of Zechs for me to rule. He granted my wish, like the slippery thing a Q is, but oh the pain I have since then suffered."

"WAIT, WAIT, you're telling me that you DON'T like having your Zechs Harem??"

"I HATE IT! I don't want to see another Zechs in all my life. I detest Zechs!!"

"Which is why you go around the universe assimilating people to make more Zechs!"

"SHUT UP!!! It sounded like a good idea at the time." Noin then broke down into massive sobs. " I just can't take it anymore, and it's all Q's fault. I just don't want to see another Zechs ever again. I wish someone else had to deal with them."

Suddenly a familiar bright flash of light filled the room. When it dyed away, Noin was gone, and Wufei had replaced her, sitting in the Zechs throne. Before he could even open his mouth to complain, the Zechs guards crowded around him, offering him food and other services. He quickly warmed up to the idea of being the Zechs King Wufei, and forgot about the injured Duo, who was still lying on the ground.

Duo, on the other hand, had NOT forgotten about himself lying injured on the ground, and was once again vowing revenge on Wufei, even though Wufei *had* saved him. 

Tired of lying on the ground, he made an attempt to stand. But before he did, Duo suddenly felt a warmth begin to surround him. He looked up and saw something, only another Q could see. "IT'S YOU!!……….. What are you doing here?…....Oh I see…….it was you that granted Noin's second wish……….so I have been forgiven then……..for turning myself in……yes I have changed………...And I can go home now………oh, I see……..what about the humans……I understand……..………..Is it already time for that…..no, no of course I am excited…..let's go then………yes, yes…..I can feel it again….. I AM Q!"

TBC……………..

OH hope that was a good enough cliffhanger :) And I hope it wasn't TOO weird. :)

PLEASE reply on the ML or send me C&C at sony_mouse@hotmail.com

You know I want it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

   [1]: http://WWW.FANFICTION.NET/



	10. Chapter 10

Title: U

Title: U.S.S Wing – Gundam Class 10/?

Author: Sony_Mouse ([Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com][1])

Pairings: 1+2+1 

Warnings: OOC, Fusion

Fusion: STAR TREK (All Start Trek Universe and a bit of mine :)

Disclaimers: Star Trek is Paramount's, and Gundam Wing is not, but it's also not mine.

Archive: All the first 9 parts to this, and my other stories can all be found at [www.gwaddiction.com][2]

Dedicated to every one who pressured me into writing this, and especially Akki, who really put the pressure on last night (hence why you have a chapter here now)

SPORTS RANT and NEWS: I know how you've all taken to me complaining about my teams before every fic, so why stop now, well I'll tell you why, I have no more teams left to complain about. Yep, my poor Raptors, Toronto's last hope, have lost the last game of the 7 game series. BUT for a 5 year old team, to make it to the semi-semi finals is AMAZING, and they pushed their luck till the seventh game, AND only lost by one single point, not a basket, but one little single point. Those two teams were really matched up well. That is why I hope the seventy-sixers make it to the top, anyone who can beat us deserves to win overall. Good luck Sixers (or should I say Iverson), and GREAT job Raptors. We love you (especially me :)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: About time eh? Darn I really have a lot of notes, ok last one. I have a character disclaimer, but I'm not going to write it until the bottom of the fic, it'll spoil the chapter. Oh and sorry for the wait, I just REALLY wanted to get Hers, Yours and Mine out (which was my FIRST completed series EVER).

*************************************

Last week (or should I say MONTH) on Gundam Trek...

Suddenly a familiar bright flash of light filled the room. When it dyed away, Noin was gone, and Wufei had replaced her, sitting in the Zechs throne. Before he could even open his mouth to complain, the Zechs guards crowded around him, offering him food and other services. He quickly warmed up to the idea of being the Zechs King Wufei, and forgot about the injured Duo, who was still lying on the ground.

Duo, on the other hand, had NOT forgotten about himself lying injured on the ground, and was once again vowing revenge on Wufei, even though Wufei *had* saved him. 

Tired of lying on the ground, he made an attempt to stand. But before he did, Duo suddenly felt a warmth begin to surround him. He looked up and saw something, only another Q could see. "IT'S YOU!!……….. What are you doing here?…....Oh I see…….it was you that granted Noin's second wish……….so I have been forgiven then……..for turning myself in……yes I have changed………...And I can go home now………oh, I see……..what about the humans……I understand……..………..Is it already time for that…..no, no of course I am excited…..let's go then………yes, yes…..I can feel it again….. I AM Q!"

**************************************************

Heero was once again pacing the length of the bridge, threatening any officer who came near him. Despite the threat from the Zechs, all he could think about was whether or not Duo was ok. Seeing the innocent wall, Heero stopped pacing, ran up to it, and punched a hole in it out of frustration. 

"Damn it, why did you have to leave? We said we'd watch over you."

Heero quickly turned around as soon as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. "Umm, Captain. Don't you think you should go lie down?"

Staring at Quatre in disbelief, he shrugged off the hand. 

"Are you MAD Councilor? What with the Zechs attacking, and...and with Duo in their clutches...Duo AND Wufei in their clutches I can't just leave the bridge to go and sleep."

Giving the Captain a confused look, Quatre tried to be patient with him. 

"But sir, that was all settled an hour ago. Wufei successfully took over the ship, sent a radio signal to say every thing was fine, and is just now hailing us."

"Really! Well that's different then." Straightening his tunic and quickly running his hands through his messy hair, Heero wondered over to his chair. Trying to maintain as much pride as possible, he sat down and gave out a few orders. 

"Trowa relay that message! Winner, I want that message on-screen!" Looking flustered Quatre glared down at the captain. "B-but sir, I'm the ship's councilor, I don't have a post to put the message on-screen."

"I don't care who does it, just get it on screen." Jumping to attention, Quatre ran over to one of the consoles, pushed to poor low ranked officer out of it, and sat down to put the message on screen.

Sally took that exact moment to enter the bridge and to find a post. Seeing the fuming Quatre, she wisely decided to move away and find another one, nearer to Trowa. 

The huge screen in front of the crew was brought to life with the image of Wufei. But before he could get one word out all those present, including Trowa, yelped in surprise. 

"WUFEI!!!!!"

There was Wufei, happily lying down on a bunch of cushions, as about four Zechs teasingly place various grapes into his mouth. Seeing the surprised looks of the crewmembers, he immediately sat up.

"Oh Captain, sorry about the mess, I was meaning to have one of my boys clean it up, but we'll you know how it is running a ship." 

A fuming Sally pushed the others aside and glared up at the screen. "No, how is it?"

"Oh Sally, how are you? Well you see I inherited these soldiers, and it would be an injustice to just leave them here alone, when it was I who saved them from their evil dictator. So I guess I'll have to resign from the ship, and 'work' here instead."

"Don't you even think about doing that..."

Getting irritated, Heero interrupted them both. "What about Duo?"

"Oh Duo, he helped too."

"No, I mean is he ok?"

Looking around the room for any sign of the one-time god, Wufei had to shrug his shoulders in defeat. "Well I haven't exactly seen him since the takeover, but he was lying just over there, he seems to be missing now. Wait maybe one of my men took him to the infirmary. Either way I'll have a ship wide search done right away."

The screen showed Wufei talking amongst his men for information for about five minutes before he reported back to his ex-Captain. "I'm sorry sir, he's no where on the ship. I don't know what could've happened."

"What do you mean, you don't know! You're the security officer, you are supposed to know everything about your ship."

"Yes, but I'm not the security officer any more, don't worry I'll find him, he couldn't have gotten far, he was injured."

"WHAT!"

"Well, best start searching." Wufei cut the transmission before Heero could yell at him any further. 

Sally could only stare at the blank screen and clench her fist. 

"If he thinks he is getting away with this, he is sorely mistaken. I'm sorry Captain, but I'll have to leave the ship and make sure he doesn't mess this up, besides a crew that big must be in need of a doctor. Bye." 

She was gone in a flash, already making orders for her shuttle to be ready in ten minutes. 

Heero just slumped back down in his chair, trying to avoid the odd looks he was receiving. Thinking to himself, he hit his clenched hand softly on the handle of his chair. 'Damn, this is all my fault, why did I have to yell at him? He could be hurt, or even worse, dead. This is the first time he's been mortal, so he's never been dead before. He might not be able to deal with being dead.' 

Quatre, who was now over being mad at the Captain, quietly made his way to where high-ranking officer was sitting. He wanted to say something to comfort his friend, but felt it wasn't his place right now. Turning away from the chair, he was surprised when a very bright flash, not only blinded him, but threw him backwards. 

"What the..."

Heero clung to his chair yelling. "Red Alert, we're under attack."

Time seemed to freeze as a familiar chuckling noise was heard. "Oh really Hee-chan, all that fuss, and over little Ol' me. I'm touched, really!"

"D-DUO! You're ok..."

"Oh I'm better than ok, I'm Q, and I'll ask you to remember that. No more of this Duo business."

"What happened? How did you get your powers back?"

"What's it to you mortal? I came here for one reason and one reason only, to shut you up."

"But I thought..."

"What? What did you think? That after you basically kicked me off you pathetic ship and left me to die, that I would be grateful? We'll I am. It finally showed me just how untrustworthy you mortals can be. I'll never make THAT mistake again."

"But Duo..." Getting really angry now, Duo thrust his arms forward, causing a bright blast to come from his hands. Heero was too shocked to move, and just stood there as the blast came towards him, only to be partially blocked by another well-known Q.

"Q! Stop this right now, what's this all about?" Leaning down, she reached over and helped Heero to stand. "You okay Captain?"

"Yes, just a minor scratch. Thanks Hilde." She smiled briefly at him, trying to ignore the blood that was coming from the wound on his arm, and then turned back to face her brother. 

"Q, I'm waiting for an explanation."

"Well you won't be getting any from me, as I recall you left me to die as well, I didn't see you lending a helping hand when *I* needed it." With that he let loose another blast, only to have it blocked once again by Hilde. 

Heero looked up at the girl who was draped over him in protection.

" I don't understand, why is he like this, and why can't you just stop him?"

Standing up again she leered at her brother. "Yes, that's a good question Q, why are you acting like this? But as for your other question, I can't stop him because there is someone else helping him."

As if on cue that someone else appeared in the trademark flash. "Oh darling little Q, you've grown up so well, just like your big brother. Fortunately he got over his little obsession with mortals, now if only you'll grow up."

"Q!" 

The entire bridge could only groan and silently think to themselves in dread, 'Not another one.' 

The third Q in question was hovering beside Duo, and filing her already perfect nails. She had long black hair, which was neatly tied in a ponytail, and wore some piece of clothing, which left almost nothing to the imagination. 

Finally looking composed, Hilde turned to Heero and tried to comfort the crew. 

"Don't worry, this Q isn't worth your time. She's just bitter because she's been ignored lately."

Duo broke into the conversation with a smile on his face. "And why shouldn't she be, she is my fiancée after all. I was spending far too much of my precious time with your puny race, and your even more pathetic Captain. I was starting to neglect the more important things in life." Nestling closer to the person he was engaged to, he planted a quick kiss on her cheek, making her smile and making Heero see red. 

"So I suppose *she's* the reason you're acting like this."

"No, you're the reason, *she's* my savior. While you were worrying about which gun you should fire and who to yell at, she went against the council and won the right for me to be Q again. Not only that but she helped myself and your ex-security officer out, without even asking for thanks. Like I said, you humans need to work on you manners, become more like us." 

"Oh but my sweet Q, that'll never happen. Besides we can have much more fun without worrying about how the humans are doing." Both Q laughed at the unfunny joke before bringing their attention back to the crew. 

"Well, as usual you are right. But I suppose as long as my dear little sister Q is here, we can't get much fun done. But don't worry Captain, you'll be seeing me shortly."

This statement was followed by an infamous blinding light, and by the time crew could see again, the two older Q were gone. Jumping to his feet, Heero faced Trowa giving a few brief orders. 

"Inform Lieutenant Greg Smith that he has just been promoted to Chief of Security, fix all the damage done to the ship, and Trowa you have the bridge." With a swift turn, Heero placed a hand over his wound to prevent further bleeding and left the bridge without another word. 

Sighing to herself, Hilde started to run, trailing behind the fleeing Captain. 

While in the corridor, and using her omnipotent powers, she finally caught up with him. 

"Heero stop." Swinging around, she got a good look at his overly composed features.

"Hilde, what the hell was that? Does he really think that this was all a big joke, some fun for his amusement? Do you think we mortal are all a joke? That it's funny to watch us get hurt."

"No Heero! I-I don't! And I don't know what that was. Duo may tease mortals all the time, but that was just mean even for him, he must be pretty upset about something. I can't even remember ever seeing him this upset before and I have perfect memory. It must have something to do with Kestra."

"Who?"

"That's the Q you saw, she never hated mortals before today, at least I don't think she did. I don't' know why she does now. But before today she used to call herself Kestra, to follow Duo's example and be more like him."

"Just who is this Kestra? It can't really be his fiancée."

"Oh your right, it's not, but she's the closest thing to one in the Q continuum. We don't get married like you do, but we do choose mates. Duo has lived an awfully long time without one, and chose Kestra to become one out of boredom and because she shared his same sense of fun. But I think she might have really loved him, if a Q can love that is."

"Do you really doubt that?"

"Sometimes I do. Listen this isn't important. I'm going to appeal to the council right now; maybe they can stop him from going anywhere near you or your crew. OH, and I can fix your wound there, you're getting blood all over your nice carpet."

"NO! I mean...I can take care of it."

"Fine, I'm trusting you to get that helped, it really is a bad wound. Just promise me that if I leave, you'll get that fixed and also get some sleep."

"Fine, and Hilde, thanks for your help. I don't like to admit it, but our crew really needed your back there."

"Hey I was bored. What's a Q to do? Okay, see you in a bit." 

Heero didn't smile back at her as she flashed away; he was never one who was known for smiling. Instead he just continued on his way down the hall. 

He soon came across the newly promoted Chief of Security Greg Smith, and one Greg's friends, who never seemed to talk. The officer was too busy talking to his friend, and eating his last bag of sunflower seeds to really notice Heero, not a good sign for a Security Officer. 

Heero tried to give the officer a halfhearted reprimand for eating the sunflower seeds on duty, but all the men could do was stare at Heero's wound. He soon decided to give it up and headed toward his quarters, leaving behind two very confused Security Officers 

Shutting himself up in his room. Heero grabbed a bandage he had in his cabinet and quickly tied up his wound without even bothering to clean it. He didn't sleep a wink that night, and instead spent the whole time staring blankly at the couch in his room, the same one where Duo used to sleep.

TBC...

Damn that part wasn't what I hoped it would be, but Oh well, I wanted it to be really good, since it's the "come back" after that long break. I promise the next part will be better. I just had to get back into the swing of things :) 

OH and Kestra is property of. Lady Shinigami ([VvLadyShinigami@aol.com)][3]**, **not Lady Shinimegami who co writes some stories with me, but Lady Shinigami.****She asked me if I could use her in my story, and I finally found a great place for her. I think the real Kestra is much nicer, so she is definitely OOC.

For Anthy: I have not stopped thinking about you fic Prom Planning for days. It's crazy, and I'm going to go crazy unless you write more. GOT IT write more I can't ever remember wanting to read a part two more. I could make idle threats but I won't I would rather you PLEASE write more. That is all.

   [1]: mailto:Sony_Mouse@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.gwaddiction.com/
   [3]: mailto:VvLadyShinigami@aol.com)



End file.
